The Unwanted Visit
by Raviolistbh
Summary: Regina and Emma think they can't stand each other, but the two women find themselves becoming closer and closer. What will happen when an unexpected visitor shows up at Regina's door?
1. Chapter 1

##

You're sitting in your office dreaming of a different life.

You say you wanna make me smile and see my wild side.

If we don't leave town now we're never gonna get out of here alive.  
##

"Ms. Swan, please," Regina sighed, not trying to hide her obvious annoyance.  
"I'm the sheriff. Why do I have to do stupid paperwork? I'm supposed to be kicking ass and taking names," Emma exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. She tried to harden her expression, showing Regina she wouldn't back down so easily.  
"Language, Ms. Swan," Regina scolded. "And just like you said, you're supposed to be taking names."  
Emma frowned, realizing the error she had made. Regina raised her eyebrow in a challenging manner.  
"You're impossible." Emma grumbled. Crossing her arms childishly, the blonde woman plopped down on the couch in the office.  
"Oh do make yourself at home, dear." After getting no response from the Sheriff, Regina raised her head and said "And by that, I mean go back to your office and do your paper work."

Emma smiled. With fake innocence, she batted her eyelashes. "But Madame Mayor, I simply do not know how to fill out those papers. Would you be so kind as to show me the ropes?"  
Regina crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Studying the woman sitting across the room, she listed the pros and cons of the situation. Cons: she would have to spend time with Emma Swan. She would have to endure the woman's dorky jokes and insufferable presence. Pros: the woman might finally get her paper work done. Another pro would be being able to spend time with Emma. Regina's eyes widened at the thought. _Where had that even come from?_ Regina shook her head, trying to think of more cons.  
While Regina was doing this, Emma herself was studying the Mayor. The way her chocolate hair perfectly framed her face, dark eyes scrutinizing Emma. Then Emma's eyes fell on her chest. When Regina crossed her arms, her cleavage was outlined even more than usual. _Damn,_ Emma thought to herself, as her eyes lingered on the Mayor's assets.  
"My eyes are up here, Sheriff." Regina smirked. Emma snapped back to attention, while her face flooded with embarrassment. A light shade of pink tinted her face. "You might as well sit at my desk if we're going to get all of this done," Regina moved her arm, gesturing to the paperwork.  
Emma smiled, obviously having won the battle. She sat herself at the desk, sitting across from Regina. As Regina droned on about what specific color pen to use and how Emma had to write neatly ("Something that will prove to be difficult for you" the Mayor had said), she couldn't help but admire how beautiful Regina is.  
Spending the next four hours doing paperwork, the two constantly bickered about anything and everything.  
"You need to write your name so people can clearly read 'Emma', and not think it says 'fnno'. So write neater."  
"Wow, I didn't think you actually knew I have a first name."  
"Excuse me?" Regina questioned, obviously confused.  
"Well you know, because you never call me Emma. You always call me Ms. Swan or Sheriff or something crazy like that. It's nice to know that you're aware of my actual name." Emma snickered as Regina crossed her arms.  
"My dear, I am in fact aware your name is Emma. I choose not to call you that bec-"  
Suddenly the phone sitting on the desk rang. Regina answered it using her best politician voice. "Mayor Mills, how may I assist you?"  
While the brunette woman argued with someone about a situation down at the docks, she slammed her hand on the desk then letting it rest there. Emma got an idea and had to control her snickers. Very carefully, she bent over and began writing on the Mayor's hand. She drew in permanent marker, yet the Mayor didn't seem to notice. She was too busy unleashing her wrath on whomever the poor soul is at the end of the line. Emma finished and smiled at her artwork. She was going to receive hell from the other woman, but it'd be worth it to see her reaction. She sat back down and began working on the last of the paperwork.  
Regina finished her argument, slamming the phone in the receiver triumphantly. As she went to run her hands through her hair, something caught her eye.  
Her jaw dropped as she studied the name EMMA written on the back of her palm in black marker, surrounded by a heart.  
"Ms. Swan, what is the meaning of this?" Regina huffed.  
"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget my name," Emma shrugged, trying to contain a smile and ultimately failing.  
"And the heart?"  
"I figured if you're going to have that beautiful tattoo for a couple of days, I would at least make it pretty."  
"What do you mean a couple of days?" Regina took a tissue and began scrubbing at the markings.  
"Well it is a permanent marker. And knowing you, you only buy the finest things. So I'm guessing the package isn't bluffing when it says 'if gotten on skin, product will stay for 4-5 days'. Anyways I've done all the paperwork so now you can't yell at me. I mean, I'm sure you'll still yell at me, just now you can't yell at me because of the paperwork. Anyways, I've gotta go pick up Henry from school. See ya!"  
Regina angrily slammed the tissues on her desk. "You are a complete imbecile, Ms. Swan!" Regina roared as Emma neared the doorway.  
Stopping in her place, Emma turned to face the other woman, a grin plastered on her face. "And you're an uptight bitch, Ms. Mills. But you know I still adore you!"  
With that Emma turned on her heel and left the office, leaving behind a flabbergasted Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE; This is my first ever fic so I apologize that it's not that great. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I have an idea of where I want the story to go but if anyone has any little suggestions, you can message me and I'll try to incorporate them. Also the words inside the #'s are song lyrics. They don't particularly have any meaning to the chapters, it's just the song I was listening to while writing a specific chapter. **

#

You've got your eyeliner,

long hair,

walkin' round like you don't care

#

Regina barged into Granny's, ripping off her coat. It was summer, yet Regina was still wearing a coat and gloves. She didn't want anyone seeing the "tattoo" Emma had given her. And of course she couldn't just wear the gloves, because that was a fashion-don't. So she was stuck wearing a coat and gloves in summertime, as a discreet way to hide her hand.

_Goddamnit Emma! _Regina thought to herself as she took a seat at the counter. _Oh no I just called her Emma. That's exactly what she wants. Goddamnit Miss Swan!_

Regina couldn't stand the heat anymore. She carefully took her gloves off as Ruby came up to her.

"Hiya, Madame Mayor! What can I getcha today!" The brunette asked while bouncing on her heels.

"I'll have an unsweetened tea with a chicken Caesar salad," Regina said, folding her hands in her lap. As Ruby walked away, Regina let out of a sigh of relief that no one has seen her hand yet.

_None of this would be happening if Emma had kept her scheming hands to herself. Although I wouldn't expect anything else from her, she is immature. In fact she does acts like a child most of the time. Like when she scrunches up her nose when she's frustrated. My, that's adorable when she does that. No Regina! Don't think like that. Emma Swan is your sworn enemy. She's the woman that took your son away from you. But Emma was the one who urged Henry to talk to me again. And she stood by me when the town wanted to kill me, even if it was for Henry's sake. She even urged me to run for Mayor again, saying I had redeemed myself many times. _

Regina was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Ruby placed a glass on the counter, along with her bowl of salad. Without thinking, she reached out with her right hand to grab the fork that was placed in her salad. Her right hand, which coincidentally held the evidence of Emma's writing, was flaunted in Ruby's eyesight.

After eyeing the Mayor's hand, Ruby smirked. "So you and Emma are finally a thing, huh?"

"Excuse me, Miss Lucas?" Regina shot her eyebrow up, glaring at the waitress.

"I-uh-uh I have to get back to the kitchen!" Ruby squeaked, scampering away from the Mayor.

_What did she mean by "finally"?_ Regina thought to herself. _ I don't even have feelings for Ms. Swan. And even if I DID, I would never let them be known. The only outcome of that would be heartbreak. _

As Regina resumed eating, one thought kept popping into her head. _Or maybe she could be your happy ending. _All throughout lunch, Regina was pushing that thought back, refusing to accept it. It was still hard to ignore the fluttering feeling that filled her stomach.

At the sheriff station, Emma leaned back in her chair. She began remembering the day before, where she spent her day in the Mayor's office. Though they constantly argued, Emma couldn't deny she loved spending time with the brunette. She loved pushing her buttons and seeing how flustered Regina would get. There was something about the woman that made Emma want to be around her constantly. Emma smiled to herself.

_Now she has my name on her hand, so she'll constantly think about me. Even if it is just cursing me and plotting my death, it still counts. The look on her face yesterday was priceless. I still can't believe I said I adored her though. Regina probably didn't even register I said that though, she was way too angry. Hell, she practically had steam blowing out her ears. _Emma chuckled to herself then sighed._ If only Regina knew the truth behind those words. _

As she sat back at her desk, Regina's phone buzzed against the leather of her purse. Pulling it out, she saw that she received one text message from Emma Swan.

**E: So I was thinking…**

Regina rolled her eyes and tapped a reply.

**R: Wow, Ms. Swan. I am shocked. I didn't think you were capable of that.**

**E: ha ha**

**E: Don't you wanna know what I was thinking about?**

**R: No.**

**E: okay well I was thinking that Henry and I should come over for dinner.**

**R: My son knows he's always welcome for dinner.**

**E: Am I always welcome for dinner too?**

**R: No.**

**E: Oh how you wound me**

**E: But seriously what time should we come over?**

**R: You are not coming to my house.**

**E: what are you gonna do, call the cops?**

**R: Very funny.**

**E: I know**

**R: I'll tell your mother you're making a move on me, she'll drag you out of my house fast enough.**

**E: you wish (;**

**R: Goodbye, Ms. Swan.**

**E: You still haven't told me a time?**

**R: That, my dear, is because you are not coming over to my house.**

**E: great, I'll see you tomorrow at six then. **

**E: also could you maybe make chocolate cake for dessert?**

**E: it's my favorite**

**E: pretty please with a cherry on top**

**E: actually an apple on top bc I know those are kinda your thing**

**E: okay bye see you tomorrow**

Regina rolled her eyes as a smile crept onto her face. _Emma Swan is definitely something else._


	3. Chapter 3

#

Don't you see me?

I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you.

Don't you need me?

I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you.

And on this night, and in this light,

I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you

#

Regina took the cake out of the oven, carefully setting it on the counter. She glanced at the clock and seeing it was ten to six, her eyes widened. She rushed upstairs to change out of her office clothes into something more comfortable. Of course Regina's definition of comfortable happened to be a formal black dress, which hugged her body in all the right ways.

The doorbell rang throughout the mansion, causing the brunette to nearly jump out of her skin. She hurried down the stairs, stopping just before she got to the door. She looked over herself one more time before smoothing her dress. Regina couldn't contain her nervousness. She wanted this night to be perfect. _Because of Henry, _she told herself. But for some reason she couldn't stop thinking that it was because of Emma too.

The door opened and Emma's jaw dropped at the sight of the woman standing in the doorway. She obviously knew Regina was attractive but she never got tired of seeing the Mayor in skin tight clothing. As Henry went to hug his brunette mother, Regina's face lit up. Emma couldn't control her own giggle. Seeing Regina genuinely smiling made Emma happy.

Henry ran inside to use the bathroom as Emma neared the doorway.

"Well Sheriff, you clean up nice." Regina flashed another smile. She studied Emma's skinny jeans, leather jacket, and perfect blonde curls resting on the woman's shoulder. As Emma opened her mouth to reply, Regina cut in, "You can pick Henry up around nine; I'll give him some lasagna to take home for you."

Emma slammed her mouth shut. "Regina, you can't be serious," she sputtered, getting angrier by the second. "You didn't reply to my text. If you really didn't want me to come you should've texted me today. I can't believe you!"

"Ms. Swan,"

"I seriously thought we'd all have a nice evening together but then you go and-"

"Ms. Swan," Regina said louder this time, clearing her throat. Emma glared at the other woman, waiting for her to continue. "I was kidding."

"You- you're you were joking?" Emma asked, clearly taken aback. She didn't think the Mayor had a funny bone in her entire body.

"Like I said over text, I much rather would've had just Henry come to dinner, but having you join us isn't the worst thing in the world."

"Aw, well aren't you just the little charmer, Madame Mayor." Emma grabbed at her heart in a mockingly sentimental way as she followed Regina into the dining room.

"If you're done being sensitive, I think we could get to the dinner part of the date." Regina rolled her eyes. Glancing up, she saw Henry was not seated at the table yet.

Emma raised her eyebrows and wiggled them. "So this is a date?"

"That's not what I meant," Regina retorted back.

"Then why'd you say it, hm?"

"I was using it in a metaphorical sense to mock you."

"Ooooookay, whatever you say," Emma chuckled, biting back a smirk. "By the way, you're still rocking that tattoo," Emma gestured towards the marking on Regina's right hand. Though it had faded, the Emma and heart were still clearly visible.

"Ms. Swan, I highly advise you to take your seat before I change my mind about letting you stay."

Emma smiled as she took a seat at the end of the table. Waiting for Henry to come in, she began to admire the décor in the room.

Regina grabbed a knife from a cabinet against the wall and made her way back to the table. Looking up, she saw Emma pulling at her red sleeve of her jacket. _God I could just kiss that stupid face. _Regina thought. Shocked by her sudden thought, the brunette dropped the knife on the ground, startling herself and the blonde. Embarrassed, she turned around swiftly and bent down to reach under the cabinet. As she did so, her backside was flaunted into the air, grabbing the sheriff's attention. Emma couldn't help but stare as her eyes widened._ Jesus, this woman is killing me._ Staring too intensely at Regina's butt, Emma hadn't noticed that Henry was now seated in his chair.

"Why are you staring at her butt?" Henry questioned, startling both women. Regina, having found the knife, stood up to make eye contact with the other woman.

Having been caught in the act, Emma didn't have time to make up a story. "I wasn't staring at her butt! I was just- I was- there was something on her butt!" Emma exclaimed, turning from Henry to Regina.

Regina smirked and quirked up an eyebrow, "How many times do I have to tell you, Sheriff? My eyes are up here."

Emma crossed her arms indignantly. "Can we just eat now?" she grumbled.

As they began eating, everyone fell into comfortable conversation. Regina would ask Henry a question, Henry would reply, Emma would comment, Regina would make fun of Emma, Emma would fire an insult back, and Henry would end up laughing out loud. Normally Henry would hate it when his moms fought. But they weren't fighting. These past months, they never got into any serious fights, which Henry was more than grateful for. In Henry's opinion, they just bickered like an old married couple. He knew his moms liked each other, yet he wasn't going to do anything to push either one. They had to do this thing themselves.

"Mom?" He piped up.

"Yes?"

"Yeah?" Regina and Emma answered simultaneously.

Henry grinned sheepishly. "I was wondering if it would be okay with you guys if I stayed here for the night?"

A lump rose up into Regina's throat. "Of course, Henry. You're always welcome to stay here."

Emma smiled at seeing how touched the brunette was. "Yeah kid, that sounds great. It'll get you outta my hair for awhile," she teased while ruffling his hair.

"Awesome! I'm gonna go take a shower now." He raced out of the room.

Emma stared at her feet, not knowing if Regina wanted her gone, as dinner was done. "Well I uh, guess I should be going now," she awkwardly stood, glancing at Regina.

Regina lowered her voice and locked her gaze with the green eyes staring back at her. "You're not going to stay for dessert, Sheriff?"

Emma's face flushed as her whole body shivered._ Does she have to be so damn sexy? _ "D-dessert?"

"You're the one that requested it, don't you remember?" The brunette chuckled at how flustered she had made the blonde.

Emma's face flushed with joy, the tint of pink suddenly falling away. Regina left the room and came back swiftly, holding the chocolate cake then setting it down. "You actually made it?" Emma questioned, raising an eyebrow. Grinning she pointed a finger accusingly at the Mayor.

"You little shit!" Emma exclaimed, her giggles echoing through the room.

"Language, Ms. Swan!" Regina huffed; annoyed at not knowing why the blonde was so ecstatic.

"You wanted me to come to dinner!"

"I wanted no such thing. I thought I made that clear."

"If you didn't want me to come over, you wouldn't have made the cake like I asked."

"You're ridiculous," Regina muttered as her tan complexion was replaced with a shade of red.

"It's because of my good looks, isn't it?" she laughed. This conversation carried on until both women finished their slice of cake.

"I guess I should probably be going now. Can I go say goodbye to Henry?"

Regina nodded as she stood up and led the way to Henry's room. Upon entry, the duo realized Henry was fast asleep in his bed. Emma chuckled before leaning over and placing a kiss on his forehead.

The two made their way down the stairs in silence. As they neared the door, Emma felt the fluttering in her stomach start up.

"Goodnight Sheriff," Regina opened the door as the blonde stepped out into the night air.

"Hey Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Hey Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the cake."

"I only made it because you asked nicely." Regina turned to close the door when she heard the blonde speak up again.

"Hey Regina?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" she asked with a sigh.

As she turned around, Emma shuffled up the steps and was in the other woman's personal space. Regina's breathe hitched as she registered how close the two were.

_Just do it, _Emma thought. _Just kiss her. Don't be such a baby._

"I uh, I just wanted to say thanks. I know Henry had a great time. And so did I. Goodnight Regina." With that, she turned on her heel and got in her car. One last wave and she started her car and headed down the street.

"Goodnight, Emma" Regina whispered, even thought the other woman was long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

##

I'm a wild child, bright child, knockin' at your door

You thought that you were done but now you want me even more,

Dum Dum

Want me even more, dum dum.

##

Emma sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Her day was dragging along because she had nothing to do. David had insisted on patrolling and Emma had already taken care of her paperwork. _Regina had made sure of that. _Emma perked up at the thought of the brunette. The other night at dinner had been the best night of her life. Henry had been so happy. Regina had been so happy. Emma felt like they were a family, a true family.

Then Emma thought of the goodbyes her and Regina had shared. She had wanted nothing more than to kiss Regina, but her nerves had held her back. _Regina doesn't even like me like that. _Emma scowled. _She's probably just being nice for Henry's sake. _Yet as the minutes itched by, Emma could not keep the Mayor off her mind. She decided to send Regina a little text. _What's the worst that could happen?_

Regina was so focused on her paperwork that the ding of her cell phone caused her to jolt in her seat. Regina was not in the mood today. She had only gotten three hours of sleep last night, as her mind would just not shut off. Even though the woman had tried to tell herself otherwise, the blonde sheriff had preoccupied Regina's mind almost the entire night. Admittedly, there were some thoughts about paper work and things she had to do for Henry, but no matter what Regina did Emma always flooded her mind.

They had been so close, their lips almost touching. _What if she had intended to actually kiss me? _Regina furrowed her brows. _No. Emma would never have feelings for me. _But there was still a part of Regina that wished Emma had kissed her. Still a part of her that mourned the physical closeness she and the Sheriff had shared. She shook her head, trying to rid it of all the thoughts of Emma. Picking up her phone, she couldn't stop the small smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips.

**E: Hey**

**R: Good afternoon Ms. Swan.**

**E: soooooooo**

**R: I am trying to get work done, Sheriff. It would be better for both of us if you could get to the point.**

**E: Jeez, your snappy today.**

**R: You're***

**E: Oh please forgive me, Mary Margaret**

**R: Excuse me?**

**E: Bc she's a teacher you know**

**E: It was funny**

**E; Anyways, I was thinking**

**R: Last time you said that, you invited yourself over for dinner.**

**E: yeah well this time I'm inviting myself for lunch. What do you want from Granny's?**

**R: You are not coming to my office.**

**E: if you don't tell me what you want I'm just gonna order you the greasiest thing on the menu.**

**R: Fine. I'll take a Caesar salad and water.**

**E: bacon cheeseburger and Pepsi it is. Be there in ten.**

Emma smiled to herself. _Regina hadn't actually fought with her about lunch._ She made her way into Granny's and placed the lunch orders.

"And what are you so giddy about, Swan?" Ruby asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Nothing," Emma muttered while trying to hide her smile.

"Let's see," Ruby said picking up the to-go bags and setting them on the counter. "You ordered your usual and then a salad and water." Ruby's eyes widened as realization struck her. "Oh my god, Ems! You're going to have lunch with Mayor Mills!"

"Keep your voice down," Emma hissed. "And besides, it's just lunch. Nothing special." She took the bags and sent the waitress one last glare before heading out the door.

Regina was neatly stacking her papers when the blonde came barging through the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She asked.

"Mhhmmm, nope." Emma grinned as she set the bags and drinks on the table.

Regina began unpacking the to-go bags, relieved to see Emma had not in fact gotten a cheeseburger for her.

As the two began eating, Emma stared at the brunette across the desk. "You know, I really had fun at dinner the other night."

The corner of Regina's mouth lifted, revealing a small smile. "So did I."

Emma took another bite of her burger and grinned. "You were totally smitten with me too, Mayor Mills."

"Excuse me?" She squawked as she choked on a bit of salad.

"The chocolate cake. I know that was your way of trying to seduce me."

"Sheriff, you asked for the cake. And I do believe you were the one caught staring at my, uh, assets."

Emma glowered. "I'm not the one that questioned how to get you to taste my forbidden fruit."

Regina's eyes bulged out of her head. She quickly collected herself. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Please Regina. Jefferson told me about your little _how to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit _line. Even Jefferson couldn't think straight for a week after that." Emma snickered to herself about her little play on words.

Regina's face light up a bright shade of red. "I'm finished with my lunch, Sheriff. You can see yourself out."

"Hey c'mon it was just a joke. If either of us is smitten with the other, it's obviously me."

Regina's heart fluttered at the words, yet she still stayed calm on the outside. She threw her trash away and began working again. "You can stay, as long as you don't touch anything with your greasy hands."

"Deal," Emma muttered with a mouthful of French fries.

Regina opened the bottom left drawer of her desk and was suddenly hit with a familiar scent. The smell of powdered perfume and leather lingered in her nose. Her whole body instantly went rigid. She would know that smell from anywhere. _That's impossible. She can't be here. Calm down this instant, Regina._ She still could not help the overwhelming fear that was slowly filling her body.

She glanced around the room to see if anyone was there but all she saw was Emma shoveling food into her mouth. Her first thoughts instantly went to Henry. _I already put a protection spell on him years ago. _She sighed with relief.

"Hey, you okay?" Emma asked, noticing that Regina's mood had changed drastically.

As soon as she laid eyes on the blonde, Regina instantly went rigid once again. _Emma_. Regina thought. _I can't risk her getting hurt. _It was then Regina decided what she needed to do.

"Emma," she spoke calmly, not wanting the blonde to think anything is wrong.

"Wha?" Emma asked with a mouthful of burger.

"Look at me." Regina commanded, rising from her seat.

"Uhm okay," Emma sputtered, swallowing her bite.

Regina walked over to the chair the blonde was sitting in. She lowered her face so the pair was at eye level.

"Uh what's wrong?" Emma asked nervously, Regina's face was two inches away from Emma's.

"You have something in your eye. Let me see what it is." Regina stated, still staring intently into emerald eyes. She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and began muttering.

Emma couldn't help but squirm. Regina was so close to her. Regina was actually touching her. It was because of this distraction that she didn't notice Regina was still muttering quietly.

Regina cursed under her breath and removed her hand from the blonde's shoulder. "Emma, please stay still." She pleaded. Emma could see the strain in the brunette's face. Regina cupped the blonde's cheek this time and began muttering once again.

All of a sudden, Emma felt a tiny tingling in her stomach. The tingling began to spread. It felt warm, it felt safe.

"Okay, blink your eyes really fast." Regina commanded, pulling the Sheriff out of her trance.

Emma did as she was told. She felt Regina's hand leave her cheek and saw the woman sit back down in her chair.

"What was that?" Emma whispered, not knowing if she had just imagined the feeling.

"I told you. You had something in your eye. It's gone now," Regina couldn't meet Emma's eyes.

"No, the tingling I felt. What was it?"

Regina's stomach dropped. She couldn't tell Emma what had just occurred. Especially since Regina didn't even know if what she just did was necessary. _You're over reacting. She couldn't have found you. _But then Regina remembered the scent that had started all of this and was glad she did what she had.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," She shrugged and turned back to her work.

Emma face turned red. _Did I just imagine the feeling? Was I just too distracted by Regina?_ _Did our closeness cause that feeling? _Emma decided to drop it. Disappointed, she turned and made her way to the door. "Bye, Regina. See you later." She mumbled.

"Emma wait," Regina exclaimed. "Thank you." Emma raised her eyebrows. "For lunch, thank you." The mayor added, sheepishly grinning at her desk.

Emma nodded and turned away smiling. Then a thought struck her. She turned around and smiled. "You called me Emma."

"I- what?" Regina was thoroughly confused.

"You called me Emma," the blonde repeated, "twice."

Regina pursed her lips and shrugged, trying to hide a smile. Emma couldn't contain her happiness.

"I guess that tattoo really did help," she added, indicating the barely visible black heart and name on Regina's hand. "I guess I'll have to give you another one." Emma winked and chuckled as she left.

**NOTE: I know the whole thing with what Regina did probably doesn't make a lot of sense but it will eventually. I know I probably explained it really weirdly but I didn't want to give too much away. You guys can probably guess who Regina thought of and what she did to Emma but yeah. Once again thank you all for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

##

Oh you go to sleep on your own,

And you wake each day with your thoughts

And it scares you being alone,

It's a last resort

##

Regina checked her wrist watch for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. _Where is Emma? _The blonde had called in excitement and told Regina to meet her at Granny's in thirty minutes. That was an hour ago.

The brunette didn't know why she had listened to Emma. _Because you WANT to spend time with her, _she told herself. But the Sheriff obviously thought it was funny to drag the Mayor around, seeing as she was already thrity minutes late. Regina scolded herself; she shouldn't have left her office in the first place.

As she stood and smoothed the creases out of her black pants, Emma Swan came crashing through the diner door. Her hair was a mess, her shirt was on backwards, and she was out of breath. Once she spotted Regina she quickly put her hands behind her back and strode over to Regina.

"Going somewhere, Mayor Mills?" she asked, sticking her eyebrows up.

"Well, you did have me waiting here for thirty minutes. I figured you were somehow mocking me, probably laughing at me sitting all by myself, like a fool. So I decided to leave." Regina tried to take the hurt out of her voice as she avoided the other woman's eyes.

Emma's face instantly became etched with guilt. "Regina, no," she stepped closer to the brunette and laid a hand on her arm. "I would never hurt you purposefully. I'm sorry I was so late. I brought you this," she pulled her other arm from behind her back. She held a white rose, though it looked like it had been trampled on a couple of times.

Regina's heart fluttered at Emma's words. She took the rose carefully and while examining it, sat down.

"Henry dropped his solar planet project on the way to school," Emma began explaining while sitting in the booth opposite Regina. "All the planets went rolling everywhere. Poor kid was about to have a breakdown. Ruby I'll have my usual. Anyways we rushed back to the apartment and had to hurry and glue them all back, then run to the bus again."

Emma offered a small smile, hoping the brunette would forgive her. "His project looks pretty crappy. But I think I glued all the planets in the right order. Mercury is first right? His grandma is the teacher though, so he can't get THAT bad of a grade." She winked at Regina while taking the mug from the waitress.

The Mayor rolled her eyes sarcastically but couldn't help from giggling. _She hadn't stood me up._

"Now, if I'm done with all the explaining," she put on her best stern face, and in a smooth tone said, "can we get to the dinner part of the date?"

"Ms. Swan, why did you ask me to meet you here?" Regina internally chuckled at the Sheriff using Regina's own words against her.

Emma shrugged and began digging into her pancakes. "Because I wanted to have breakfast with you. It's the most important meal of the day, you know."

"You said it was an emergency."

"If I hadn't said that you wouldn't have come. You would've said I could come to the office and talk to you later. But I didn't want to wait, I wanted to see you and have breakfast with you now. Not later. Because it's breakfast time now, we couldn't have had breakfast for lunch. That's like breaking some unspoken rule of breakfast."

Regina just smiled as she began eating her oatmeal. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was happy Emma was in her life.

**NOTE; sorry this is such a short chapter. I've been caught up reading a book and I forgot about writing another chapter so I thought I'd add a little something. The next chapter will be longer and should be up in 2-3 days. Once again, feel free to message me or leave a review, and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: So this chapter is basically all Emma. It's not really as humorous as the rest, but I felt I really needed to make it clear what Emma's feelings were. And sorry it took me so long to get this up, my school is starting soon so I've had to get ready for that. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, enjoy!**

##

Look like a girl but I think like a guy

Not ladylike to behave like a slime

Easy to be sleazy when you've got a filthy mind

You stick to your yogurts

I'll stick to my apple pie

##

Emma shuffled into Granny's looking for an empty booth. As her eyes surveyed the room, she saw Ruby waving her over from a booth in the back corner. She smiled and made her way over to the table.

"Hey Rubes, how's it going?" She sat down across from the waitress, taking the waiting cup of hot chocolate into her hands.

"Well Granny is giving me an extra long break today, so I guess I could say things are going pretty good." Emma chuckled and shook her head. "How's everything going with you?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly things couldn't be going better right now," Emma smiled and took a sip of the hot chocolate.

The two fell into comfortable conversation when Ruby finally decided to ask. "How are things going with your super hot, milf mayor girlfriend?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled as Emma choked on her hot chocolate.

"Ruby! She's not even my girlfriend!" Emma hissed, looking around the dinner to make sure no one was listening.

"But you want her to be," Ruby studied the blonde's face.

"I mean yeah, obviously." Emma began tracing tiny circles with her finger on the table. "I don't really see it happening though. She's Regina, and I'm just Emma. But whenever I'm around her, I just, nothing else really matters. Because she's there with me."

"You love her, don't you?" Ruby whispered, afraid if she spoke too loud the moment would be shattered.

"Yes," Emma blurted out, shocking herself by her answer. "I mean, I don't know." Emma didn't know how to answer. _Do I love Regina? _Love isn't something Emma ever really had any luck with

"I know that I care about her a lot. This past month, we've actually been spending a lot more time with each other and I'm seeing who she actually is. She's not just that uptight, bitchy Mayor that everyone thinks she is. She's not the Evil Queen that everyone once feared. She's Regina; a loving mother who would do anything to keep Henry safe. I know she's been hurt in the past, even though she never wants to talk about it. But she-"

"Wait, has she never told you about her mom or anything?" Ruby asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No. Well yes, she told me her mother killed Daniel and forced her to marry Snow's father. But she said she trapped her mom in Fairytale Land and that she hasn't seen her long before the curse was enacted. Why?"

Ruby, deciding it was not her place to tell Emma of Regina's rough past, changed the subject. "Tell me what you like about Regina.'

"Geez, there's a lot of things. I love how much she loves Henry. She would do anything for that kid. And how she actually has a great sense of humor, she just keeps it hidden. Or how she pretends to be annoyed when I come into her office. And how she crinkles her nose up when she's trying to concentrate really hard. Oh and she's so beautiful, Rubes. Especially when she smiles, and I don't mean her fake smile, I mean her genuine happy smile. It's the kinda smile that makes you feel like you could stare at it forever and never get tired of seeing it."

"Emma," a voice piped up from beside the booth. Neither woman had noticed the person, as they were so engrossed in their conversation.

Emma spun around and jumped up. "Mary Mar- Snow- uh Mom! How long have you been standing there?" Worry filled Emma's entire body. _Did my mom just hear me confess my love for her arch nemesis?_

"Long enough," Snow said while taking a seat next to Ruby.

_Shit. _"Listen, I-"

"Emma," Snow took her daughter's hand in her own and smiled. "I know about Regina. Well actually, I've known about Regina for awhile. It's kind of hard not to know by the way you two look at each other. But I want you to know that I'm not angry or upset with you."

"Really?" Emma asked, her voice squeaking like a child's.

"No, honey of course I'm not mad at you. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"But she did some horrible things to you."

"She did, yes." Snow agreed, "But like you said earlier, she's not that woman anymore. I knew Regina before she was the Evil Queen. You and Henry bring out that woman in Regina. And I think that's amazing, I've missed her."

Emma's eyes were full to the brim with tears. She didn't know what to say back to her mother, so instead she just stood and pulled her mom up into a bear hug. When both women finally pulled away from each other, they each had tear stained cheeks.

Ruby, who was silently watching the scene unfold, finally spoke up. "Now," she said clearing her throat, "let's talk about how you plan to woo your school girl crush."

**NOTE: In this story Emma never met Cora. She's heard of Cora, but only from what Regina has told her. **


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Since last chapter was all Emma, this one is going to be all Regina and we'll learn what her feelings are.**

##

I think I'm fine, I think I'm tough

Until I go and fall in love

I always try hard to conceal

But the more I hide

The worse I feel

##

Regina was deep in thought when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Emma; she rushed down the stars and opened it quickly. But instead of the blonde, a brunette was standing there, basket in hand and a beautiful smile on her face.

Regina's heart sunk, she was really hoping to see Emma today.

"Hey, Regina! I brought over lunch for us," the brunette said, her accent heavy in her words.

Regina smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, Belle. Come in." She opened the door wider as Belle made her way into the kitchen.

Throughout the course of the past year, the two had become unlikely friends. At first, Regina was weary of Belle. She figured it was one of Rumple's elaborate plots to destroy her. But Rumple didn't have any interest in Regina anymore. There's nothing he wanted from her, nothing he could gain from learning all of her secrets.

And then of course, Belle made it so easy to become friends with her. Just like with Rumple, Belle didn't think Regina was a monster. She saw the good in the Mayor, she saw a beautiful woman who had been hurt many times in the past. As the months dragged on, Regina let Belle in. She began to trust Belle. Belle in return confided in Regina. As time passed, the two grew closer and closer, and Belle was the closest thing Regina had ever had to a best friend.

As Belle pulled out the sandwiches from her basket, she smirked at Regina.

"What?" Regina asked rolling her eyes and setting two plates on the counter.

"How are thing with you and Emma?" Belle unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, setting it back down on the plate.

Regina's heart fluttered at the mention of the blonde woman. But still, she held her calm features. "Fine."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Regina," Belle scolded, "I want to know how things are actually going."

Regina sighed and set down her sandwich. "Things are absolutely wonderful and I honestly can't remember a time when I was this happy. But.." Regina's voice trailed off as she looked away.

"But?" Belle urged the other woman to continue.

"But whenever things are good, something bad always happens. Like with Daniel. The only thing in my life that has constantly made me happy is Henry. And there was even a point where he hated me for awhile. I don't think I could handle losing Emma too." Regina tried to blink back the tears in her eyes as Belle let out a sigh.

"Regina listen to me," Belle took Regina's hands and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "You deserve to be happy. Emma makes you happy."

Regina scoffed as she wiped the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. "Like I told Henry; I'm the villain. Villains don't get to be happy."

"Were," Belle corrected.

"What?" Regina asked, shaking her head.

"You WERE the villain. You aren't anymore." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But Emma's the Savior. Her mom is Snow White and her dad is goddamn Prince Charming. She could never fall for someone like me."

"Well now I just think you're being dumb," Belle laughed as she threw a balled up napkin at the other woman.

Regina's mouth hung open. "Excuse you," she laughed while throwing the napkin back at Belle.

"Do you love her?" Belle asked in a casual tone, as if it was the simplest question in the world.

"No," Regina instantly retorted, before her facial expression could reveal her true feelings.

"How long have we been friends?" Belle raised her eyebrows.

"Well dear, it seems like you've been annoying me for an eternity."

"I'm just going to let that comment slide because I'm trying to prove a point. We've been friends for a long time, which means I know when you're being a stubborn liar. And that's what you're being right now."

Regina pursed her lips and stared at Belle. "I'm not lying."

"You don't love her?"

"No."

"Regina."

"Fine, okay!" Regina threw her hands up in the air. Before she could stop herself, emotions came pouring out. "I do love her and that terrifies me. Everyone I have ever loved always ends up hurt."

"You can love again," Belle looked at Regina with sorrow in her eyes. "I know your past hurts. But a future with Emma could be the greatest thing to ever happen to you. I know you're scared of her getting hurt, but you can protect her just like you've protected Henry his whole life."

Regina offered a smile and squeezed Belle's hand. "As much as you annoy me, you're pretty great to have around."

Belle beamed at Regina's compliment. "So how do you plan on telling her how you feel?"

Regina choked up her drink. "I don't plan on telling her."

"But you can't just keep it inside forever! You should tell her!"

Regina pondered this thought. "I suppose you're right. Maybe I'll invite her over next week and see what happens." Regina tried to hold her smile back, but couldn't contain her excitement. _I'm actually doing this._

Belle squealed in excitement as she raced up the stairs to Regina's room to help her pick out an outfit.


	8. Chapter 8

##

Has anyone ever written anything for you?

In all your darkest hours,

Have you ever heard me sing?

Listen to me now,

You know I'd rather be alone,

Than be without you,

Don't you know?

##

**E: Regina**

**E: Where are u?**

**E: You said you'd meet me here**

**E: Gina**

**E: Gina gina bo bina banana fana fo fina fee fi mo mina gina**

It was at that second that Regina strode into Granny's, making her way over to the booth Emma was already occupying.

"What the hell!" Emma exclaimed. "I've been texting you for like, ever."

Regina smirked as she set her bag down and took a seat. "Well dear, you see, I was doing this thing called driving. Not sure if you've heard of it before."

Emma stuck her tongue out and playfully nudged Regina's leg with her own. Regina's face lit up at the contact. "So how was Henry this morning?"

"Ugh," Emma replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You know, if you gave him a bedtime, he wouldn't be such a grumpy bumpkin in the morning."

"Grumpy bumpkin?" Emma snorted with laughter.

Regina's face instantly turned bright red as she lowered her head. "It was what I used to call Henry whenever he used to be grumpy, it would make him laugh." Regina smiled sweetly at the memories of a toddler Henry running around in his diapers, filling the mansion with his laughter.

Emma smiled. "It's cute," a huge grin spread across her face. "Do I get to call you that when you're being grumpy?"

Regina lifted her eyebrow up, as if challenging Emma. "Try it and see where that gets you."

"Hopefully cuddled up next to you," Emma mumbled under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Emma smirked once more, blinking innocently at Regina.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Ruby brought over their usual breakfast. When she was walking away, she glanced back and winked at Emma.

"So listen-"

"I was wondering-" Emma and Regina said simultaneously. Both women grinned sheepishly and stared down at the table.

"What was that?" Emma chuckled.

"Oh no, you go ahead Sheriff."

Just then a man stumbled into the diner. The room instantly was filled with the smell of whiskey and sweat.

"I needa talk to m Sheriff!" The man screamed, slurring his words. He walked over to the bar and began banging on the countertop. "Shrrf! Srff!" Emma quickly rose and walked over to the man.

"Nathan, what did I tell you about public intoxication?"

The man turned and sneered at Emma, swaying slightly in his spot.

Regina furrowed her brow and tried to remember who the man was. _Nathan? Ii think he works in the supermarket. Probably was a peasant in Fairytale Land._

"Where'd you take my," the man hiccupped loudly, "car?"

Emma spoke calmly. "I already told you, it was towed because you left it outside the bar two days in a row."

"You bitch!" the man yelled, getting dangerously close to Emma.

Regina stood quickly; ready to tear the man's head off. _Figuratively, not literally._

Emma offered the brunette a small smile. "It's okay, I've got this." Regina still stood, ready to pounce on the man if need be. "Regina, I've been called much worse. I can handle this." The Mayor begrudgingly sat down, never taking her eyes off Nathan.

Everyone's eyes were on Emma now. "Listen to me, you need to-"

The man stepped closer to Emma, invading her personal space. "No, you listen to me! You're such a little bitch; no wonder your parents didn't want you."

Emma's stomach clenched. Growing up in the foster system, she had heard lines like that many times. The foster parents always knew where to hit where it hurt when it came to things like that. But Emma had her parents now, it was different. Yet there was still a part of her that she hid deep down, still a part of her that was that scared, little orphan, wondering what she did to make her parents not want her. Emma face fell for just a second. A split second of utter sadness, and then she had her cold, hard expression back on. No one had noticed the falter. No one, except for Regina, who was already advancing towards the man.

Before the blonde registered what was happening, Regina grabbed the man by the collar, spun him around, and slammed him into the wall with a big _thud._ She leaned forward, inches away from the man's face. They were so close Regina could smell the stale whiskey on his breathe, as he panted.

"You have no right to speak of the Charmings. And you sure as hell don't deserve to even speak to Emma. Now, you are going to apologize." Her grip on the man's collar tightened.

"I'm sorry," the man croaked out, fear in his eyes.

"If you ever talk to Emma again, with even the smallest hint of disrespect, I promise to make your life more miserable than it already is." Regina leaned towards the man's ear and whispered, "And I always keep my promises." With that, she shoved the man aside. He lingered for a moment, staring up at the brunette, and then drunkenly scrambled out of the diner.

Regina looked over at the blonde, who stood there motionless. Fearing that she had scared Emma with her sudden ferocity, Regina quickly rushed to her. "Emma I-"

"No one's ever done that for me before," Emma whispered quietly. "I mean, my parents have stood up for me, and Henry. But when I was in the system, I used to get picked on all the time, and I- no one was there to stop it." Emma whimpered, as tears formed in her eyes.

Suddenly aware of all the eyes on her, Emma quickly stepped forward. She grabbed Regina in a tight embrace, hiding her face in the crook of the woman's neck. She sobbed silently into the other woman, feeling the brunette's strong arms wrap around her.

Regina's heart clenched in her chest. Seeing Emma so vulnerable made her whole body go numb. The woman had been through so much pain and the Mayor wished she could take it all away.

She nudged against the side of Emma's face, nuzzling into her hair. "I'll always protect you," she whispered quietly. Hearing these words, the blonde tightened her grip on Regina's waist.

Right there in Granny's diner stood the former Evil Queen and the Savior, hugging each other tightly for everybody to see.

**NOTE; this was a really emotional chapter, oh my. The song lyrics I used are from one of my favorite songs but it always makes me tear up. Anyways in case anyone was confused, Emma and Regina aren't together yet. I'm going to try and make the next chapter light, and fun, but the next few chapters after that are when the real drama happens. Feel free to message me or leave a review, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE; EVERYONE I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE MONTHS. My computer stopped working and we haven't gotten a new one so I haven't really had a way to upload new chapters. I'm so sorry but just know that I'm still working on the story!**

##

I can't say the words out loud,

So in a rhyme I wrote you down.

Now you'll live through the ages,

I can feel your pulse in the pages.

##

Emma sat on her bed thinking of what happened earlier at Granny's. She had had the intention of asking Regina out on a date. She silently cursed herself for not doing it sooner. If she had done it sooner, she wouldn't have been interrupted by Nathan. Emma's stomach tightened.

She had tried her hardest not to let his words affect her. Even if he was drunk, the words still hurt just the same. Emma also had remembered how quickly Regina reacted. The brunette woman had swooped up so quickly to reprimand Nathan.

Emma thought long and hard about why the Mayor had done that. Nathan had not insulted Henry in any way with his comment. And he definitely hadn't insulted Regina. His comment only hurt one person; Emma. Yet Regina still flung the man up against the wall and threatened him. _It's because she cares about you._

Then there was the hug. Emma had been so vulnerable in the moments after witnessing someone so fiercely and proudly protect her like that. Because she had feelings for Regina, it only amplified the emotions. Emma was so grateful to have Regina in her life. She was so grateful that Regina had raised their son. She was so grateful to be able to spend time with Regina. And before she knew what she was doing, she wrapped Regina in a tight embrace. Surprisingly to Emma, Regina had only squeezed tighter when Emma began to cry.

Emma loved the feeling of being held by Regina. It was all she could think about. Of course, as soon as her parents arrived home, she had to explain to Snow and Charming what had happened.

As she heard footsteps shuffling into the apartment, she pushed herself out of bed and made her way into the kitchen.

"Emma," Snow whispered and quickly enveloped her daughter into a hug. _So they already know, I guess._ As Snow let go, David took Emma into his arms and squeezed her.

When he let go, Emma smiled at her parents. They were taking the news better than Emma thought. She expected them to go after Nathan with swords and arrows for insulting their daughter like that. "Hey guys,"

"Are you alright?" Snow asked, studying her daughters face. "Grumpy had said he'd seen Nathan get into your face at Granny's. He couldn't hear what went on but said it looked pretty serious."

"Wait, so you don't know what Nathan said?" Emma asked.

"What happened?" David asked as he stared at his daughter.

Emma proceeded to tell her parents the story, leaving out the part where Regina had come in and defended her.

Snow gasped as she began to cry. "Oh honey, no. No, no, none of that is true at all. You know we would've done anything to keep you."

David swiftly stood up and pushed his chair backwards as he headed for the door.

"David, what are you doing?" Emma rose and made her way after him.

"Going to talk to Nathan." David put on his coat.

"No, you can't do that."

David stared at Emma with anger etched into his face. "I'm not just letting him get away with talking to you like that, Emma."

Emma grinned. "Oh, he didn't get away with it. Trust me."

"What do you mean?" Snow piped up from the couch.

Emma looked at David then the couch, silently telling him to go sit down. He did, and Emma followed, sitting on the opposite couch.

"After he said that, Regina came up and picked him up by the collar and like, and kinda slammed him against the wall. She basically said if he ever talked to me again she'd come after him. And then she flung him on the ground and threw him the nastiest glance. I mean, if looks could kill that guy would definitely be a goner."

Snow's lips curved upward as David stared in disbelief.

"Regina? Like Regina Regina?" He asked skeptically.

"That's the one."

"Huh," David pondered the idea of the former Evil Queen protecting his daughter. "Good thing that son of a bitch paid. Regina definitely knows how to threaten someone."

"She sure does," Emma chuckled and looked at her parents. "I think I'm going to get some rest now. I'll see you guys in the morning." With that she went into her room and plopped onto the bed. She picked up her phone.

**E: Hope you're having fun at August's. Love you kiddo.**

**H: love u**

**H: heard about the diner. Are u ok?**

**E: I'm fine. Nathan's probably the one who's not lol**

**H: lol I heard about tht**

**H: I'm glad mom was there 2 protect u**

**E: Me too**

Emma smiled to herself. As her phone dinged again, she expected to see another text from Henry. She was thoroughly surprised to see Regina's name light up her screen.

**R: Are you awake?**

**E: no**

**R: Funny.**

**E: I know**

**E: Whatcha need?**

As soon as the text delivered, Emma's phone began to ring.

"Hey," Emma answered coolly.

"Hello," Regina replied.

"You know, I am shocked. I thought your mandatory bedtime is at eight."

"Well, I guess I made an exception." Emma could hear the smile in Regina's voice. "I wanted to know if you'd want to come over Friday."

"Oh," Emma grinned. But then she suddenly stopped. "Well, Henry's actually staying at August's again so we'll have to pick a different day."

Regina stayed silent for a minute. "Actually Sheriff, I was hoping you would just come over."

Emma's heart fluttered. _Did Regina just ask her out?_

"I'd love to." Emma replied. She heard Regina sigh on the end of the line.

"Great. You can come over around five if you'd like."

A thought suddenly came to Emma. _Today is only Wednesday. _"Why didn't you just wait and ask me tomorrow?"

"Because I didn't want to wait," Regina smirked. "Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Regina." Emma hung up the phone and smiled to herself as she lay back in bed.

_Regina Mills had just asked her out on a date._


	10. Chapter 10

##

Sweet wonderful you,

You make me happy with the things you do.

Oh, can it be so,

This feeling follows me wherever I go.

##

Regina walked into Granny's with a smile on her face. She couldn't explain why she was so happy. _Because of Emma._ So she could explain it, she just didn't want to admit that the blonde savior was making her life so much better.

"Mom!" Regina was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard Henry call for her. She looked up to see the brunette boy sitting at the counter, patting an empty stool next to him. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"Good morning, Henry." She kissed the top of her son's head as she sat down. She looked around in hopes of seeing blonde curls. "Are you ready for school?"

In response, Henry grimaced and shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

Regina grinned. Her relationship with Henry was doing so well, she couldn't be happier. "Oh, hey. I'm sure it is not that bad. I bet your grandma-"

"Regina, hey." Emma appeared next to Regina, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot with her hands in her pockets.

"Good morning, dear." Regina beamed up at the blonde.

Emma became more nervous as she stared at the Mayor. "I, uh, I was just, uh."

Regina's stomach clenched. _Why is Emma so nervous? Is she going to cancel our date tomorrow?_

Emma began to speak up. "I was wondering if we're still on for tomorrow. Like, you still want me to come over right?" Emma couldn't meet the brunette's eyes. _What if Regina had changed her mind about the date? _

Regina breathed out a sigh of relief. She glanced over at Henry, who was grinning from ear to ear at the conversation. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Emma shoulders slacked with relief. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind, you know." Henry began to giggle. "Shut it, kid."

Emma took the seat next to Regina and ordered pancakes. Regina checked her phone and set it down next to her plate. She rose from her seat and glanced from Henry to Emma.

"I'm going to use the restroom. If Ruby comes by, please tell her I want a bowl of fruit."

"What, is there some secret meeting in the bathroom? Like, is someone in there waiting for you?" Emma asked, "If you're having a pants-off dance-off , I'd love to be invited," she whispered under her breathe so no one else could hear.

Regina looked at her quizzically. "What are you rambling on about, dear?"

"Well, I mean, you checked your phone and I saw you had a text message. Not that I was trying to read it or anything I just saw you had one. And now you're like, rushing off to the bathroom, so I was wondering if someone was meeting you in there." _Dammit I need to stop rambling. What if Regina actually is meeting someone in private? Oh no, I'm not jealous. It was only a text I'm not jealous. Why am I overreacting? I'm jealous, what the hell. _

"That message was actually from Belle, regarding some flowers I ordered." Regina quirked her brow up, "Am I free to go pee, Sheriff?"

Emma's face turned a shade of pink. Regina smirked and started walking; stopping behind Emma's left shoulder. Leaning down, her lips were almost touching Emma's ear.

"And if I was having a pants-off dance-off, you'd be the first and only person I'd invite."

Emma choked on her bear-claw as Regina sauntered away. Henry looked up from his book. "You okay?" She nodded her head as Ruby came up to the counter.

"What's got you all riled up?" Emma, still not able to speak as images of Regina were racing through her head, just nodded to Regina's empty stool.

"Oh. Totally understandable. Do you know if she's going to order anything?"

As the blonde finally opened her mouth to speak, Regina's voice floated up from behind her.

"Just a bowl of fruit, Ms. Lucas. Please." The waitress skipped off towards the kitchen as Regina took her seat. "Are you feeling well, Emma? You don't look so good." Regina couldn't contain a giggle as Emma threw a glare at her.

Emma opened her mouth but was once again interrupted. Ruby placed the bowl on the counter and flashed a smile at the Mayor. Emma eyed Regina's phone for a second, before reaching out and taking it off the counter.

"Can I see this?"

The brunette, without even looking up from her magazine, nodded. "I suppose so."

The Sheriff opened the front-facing camera on the phone and studied herself. Deeming herself presentable, she snapped a few pictures while making silly faces. Then she turned on her stool and raised the camera high so she could see herself, Regina, and Henry on the screen.

"Henry, Regina." She called out, still eyeing the camera. Henry looked up and immediately put a peace sign up, which was his new thing to do in pictures. Emma rolled her eyes. _He really is my goofy kid. _The brunette, not having heard Emma's call, was still intently reading her magazine and eating a slice of pineapple.

"Regina," Emma called once more. This time, the brunette raised her head, half of the pineapple slice still hanging out of her mouth. Before Regina could register what was happening, Emma stuck out her tongue and snapped a picture.

The Mayor snatched the pineapple slice out of her mouth. "Ms. Swan! I look horrible!" She took her phone and examined the picture.

"No you don't," Emma snatched the phone back, "you look adorable." Regina's voice faltered at Emma's compliment. Henry leaned across Regina's lap and took the phone.

"Yeah, mom it looks cute." Henry giggled as he handed the phone back to his brunette mother. She glanced at the picture, unable to hold back a smile. _The two most important people together in one picture with me. It is pretty cute. _

Emma was admiring Regina's smile as her own phone began to buzz. "Oh crap! Henry we've got to go soon."

A sour look crept onto Henry's face. "Can I at least finish my oatmeal?"

Emma glared at him. "Five minutes."

Regina looked at her own watch and began to stand up. "I must be going now." She walked over to the register and paid Ruby. While she was doing that, Emma had moved into the seat on the other side of Henry.

Regina came back to the counter and put on her coat. "I've got to go to the office now, but I'll see you two later." Her phone rang and she answered it quickly, as it was Belle calling.

"Hey Belle." She made her way behind Henry and planted a kiss on the top of his head. While Belle was jabbering away in her ear, Regina absentmindedly moved behind Emma and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. Emma froze as she felt Regina lips on the top of her head. _Was this real?_

"No, it can't be those flowers. Those are tacky; it has to be the ones we talked about," Regina made her way to the door, not realizing what she had just done. As she registered her actions, she froze with her hand on the door. She turned around, hoping Emma wouldn't look uncomfortable or angry.

Turning fully around, she saw Emma smiling warmly at the brunette. "Emma, I-"

"Don't apologize. It was cute," Relief flooded into the Mayor. She nodded as she pushed open the door.

"Oh, and Regina?"

The brunette turned on her heels, standing halfway out the door.

"Since you're too far away for me too kiss the top of your head, well I guess you're not too far, I'm just lazy. But anyways," Emma put her hand over her mouth and swung it outwards towards the brunette. "Mwah!"

Henry shook his head and chuckled.

"You guys are dorks."

Regina shook her head and bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. She made her way out of the diner, glancing one last time at the blonde inside, who was smiling widely down at her own feet.

Regina couldn't help but grin to herself. _Emma Swan just blew me a kiss._

**NOTE: like I said, I don't really have a way to update the chapters. So I'm not certain when the next update will be but I haven't forgotten about this story! Thank you so much for reading and reviews and messages are welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

##

Tell me life is beautiful,

They all think I have it all.

I'm nothing without you.

All my dreams and all the lights mean

Nothing without you.

##

Emma paced around the sheriff's station. Glancing up at the clock, she furrowed her brows. _Twelve thirty. _She sighed and plopped into her chair. _Is it considered too early for lunch? _

Emma groaned loudly, glad that no one was around to hear her. After this morning at the diner, she wanted nothing more than to see Regina. Regina had kissed her head. Regina, the woman Emma is totally falling for, kissed her head. And Emma noted how happy Regina looked when Emma blew her a kiss. Of course, after that the blonde had received some teasing from Ruby, but she would've done it all over again to see Regina's smile.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she glanced up again. _Twelve thirty five. _

"What the hell!" Emma slammed her hands on the desk. She couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing her phone, she typed a quick message.

**E: knock knock**

**R: Working, Ms. Swan.**

**E: knock knock**

**R: No.**

**E: knock knock**

**E: knickity knock**

**R: I have a doorbell, you know.**

**E: Smart ass**

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled. Regina's humor was annoying, yet funny because it mirrored the Mayor's personality. Emma's phone dinged just as she set the device down.

**R: Smart ass who?**

**E: Smart ass you**

**E: knock knock**

**R: Come in, the door is open.**

**E: knock knock**

**R: Who's there?**

_Finally._

**E: argue**

**R: I don't know anyone named Argue. Sorry I can't let you into my house.**

As hard as Emma tried, she couldn't contain her smile as she dialed Regina's number.

"Hello?" Regina's smooth voice rang out in the empty room, as Emma had speaker phone on.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know?"

Regina laughed lightly. "You're the one who texted me with a ridiculous knock knock joke."

"Hey, what the hell? You don't know it's horrible!" Emma exclaimed, clutching at her chest in mock offense. She suddenly realized Regina couldn't see her and quickly let her arm fall.

"Oh really? Let's hear it then," Emma could just hear the challenge oozing from the brunette's voice.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Argue."

"Argue who?"

"Argue hungry? Because I'm starving and I think we should have lunch right now." After speaking, Emma smacked herself in the forehead. _Stupid joke._

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Regina giggled.

"Geez, tough crowd."

"Although your joke was unbearable, I do agree."

Emma beamed. "Great, I'll see you in five then!" Emma pumped her fist in the air as she rushed out of the office.

"Shoot, wait." She rushed back into the station and retrieved her jacket before once again sprinting off towards Granny's.

Meanwhile, Regina sat in her office waiting for the Sheriff to arrive. After five minutes had passed, she heard a light tapping on the window. Opening the blinds, she found a red-faced blonde sticking her tongue out. Regina smirked as she put the blinds down once more, causing protest from the woman outside.

Just as she began laughing, the door to her office was slammed open.

"How many times have I told you not to fling my door open?" Regina sighed as she turned on her heel, expecting to see Emma. Yet when she was facing the door, no one was in sight.

Regina furrowed her brow. "Emma?" The brunette walked over to the doorway, peering out into the empty hall. The hall was bare, with no signs of the blonde.

As Regina was about to turn back into her office, something caught her eye. There was a shuffling noise at the end of the hall, followed by a blur of black moving quickly between two doorways.

The hairs on the back of the Mayor's neck stood up. "E-Emma, that's enough. It's not funny anymore." Silence followed as Regina stared into the hall.

Suddenly at the opposite end of the hall, Emma came around the corner.

"Emma?" Regina stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"I heard you calling me but I couldn't get the stupid door open because of the damn bags," she held the bags up as proof as she flashed a goofy grin.

Regina frowned. _No one else was in the office today. That had to be Emma playing a joke on me, right?_

"Why did you do that?" Regina angrily asked as she glared at Emma.

"Do what?" Emma questioned as she moved toward the brunette.

"You scared the hell out of me. Did you get the laughs you were hoping for?" Regina walked to her desks and crossed her arms as she sat down.

Emma looked guiltily at the window. "Regina hey, look I'm sorry. When I tapped on the window I wasn't trying to scare you, I mean it. But I won't do it again, I'm sorry."

Regina stared up at the blonde with a blank expression. "That's not what I'm talking about. What I'm referring to is the slamming my door open and running around at the end of the hall."

"Huh?" the blonde looked very confused as she sat down opposite of Regina.

"Gina, I could barely get through your office door let alone do all that."

"So that wasn't you?"

"No, if it was, would I really be able to lie to you?"

Regina stayed quiet, pondering what she had seen and heard. _I probably just imagined it. I didn't get that much sleep last night. Does this have something to do when I put that protection spell on Emma? But that can't be. Like I said, she's gone, she couldn't have found me._

Emma moved from her seat and walked over to Regina's seat.

"Hey," the brunette was too deep in thought to notice the blonde. Emma placed her hand softly on Regina's forearm.

Regina moved her head to look at the blonde. Her chocolate eyes were filled with a mixture of confusion and fear. Emma brought her hand up to Regina's cheek, cupping it slightly.

"I'm gonna go check the building alright?" She moved her hand to brush a lock of hair out of Regina's face. As she turned around, Regina reached out to grab her hand.

"Emma, not it's okay. I probably just imagined it; I really didn't get enough sleep last night. You don't have to."

"Well just in case. I don't want someone coming in here and messing with you when I leave. I'll be right back," She smiled and squeezed Regina's hand then made her way into the hall.

Regina sat in her chair, nervously picking at her blouse. After five minutes, the blonde entered with a smile on her face.

"I checked all throughout the building but couldn't find anyone," Regina breathed a sigh of relief but still felt a pulling in her stomach.

"Do you want me to leave you alone or,"

Regina sprang up from her seat. "No, no. I want you to stay and eat lunch with me,"

Emma smiled and took her seat. "Okay good. So how's your day been?"

"Surprisingly good," Regina said as she took a bite of her salad.

Emma smirked. "Because of this morning, right?"

Regina lowered her head as her face turned pink. "No.

"Whatever you say," Emma took a sip of her chocolate shake. "Ahhh. Well you know, that's what has been making my day so good. That and the thought that tomorrow I'll be having dinner with the one and only mayor of Storybrooke."

Just as the brunette opened her mouth to answer, the phone sitting on her desk began buzzing. "Excuse me for one second," Emma nodded as Regina held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Belle, what is it?"

"Regina!" Belle squealed. "The flowers came in and they look absolutely gorgeous! Emma's going to love them!" She yelled into the phone.

Hearing the incomprehensive squealing, Emma quirked up a questioning brow. In return, Regina just smirked as she spoke.

"That is absolutely amazing and I can't wait to see them. But we're going to have to put this conversation on hold because I'm having lunch with Emma right now"

"No, please carry on, in fact, you should put it on speaker phone," Emma was genuinely curious. _What can't Regina talk about in front of me?_

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde as her and Belle said their goodbyes.

"What was that about?'

"None of your business, dear." Regina sweetly replied, flashing her beautiful smile.

Emma was just about to retort when she laid eyes on Regina's lit up phone screen.

"Hey," her smile spread from ear to ear as she grabbed the phone and started at it.

"Hey," Regina looked up, not realizing what the Sheriff was doing.

"I really like your screensaver," Emma stared at the picture of herself, Henry, and Regina she had taken earlier at Granny's this morning.

Regina blushed. "Will, it is a pretty great picture, Ms. Swan. It has two of my favorite people in it."

"I mean, if you get a cute screensaver, it's only fair that I get one too, right" Emma rose from her seat and walked over to Regina.

"I can send you the picture if you wish," Regina sputtered, as Emma's intoxicating perfume filled her nose.

"We can't have the same one! Otherwise we'll always get our phones mixed up," Emma stated, become increasingly more nervous as she stepped into Regina's personal space. _What if Regina pushes me away?_

"What would you like me to do then, dear?" Regina tried to keep her composure, even though the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy.

"Do you mind?" Emma pointed to Regina's lap. Without giving her time to answer, Emma sits in Regina's lap and pulls up the camera on her phone.

Emma smiled and began snapping pictures as Regina was still in shock. Once the brunette realized what was happening, she relaxed and sheepishly smiled for the camera.

After Emma had snapped some pictures, she contemplated her next move. _C'mon Swan, go for it._

Emma leaned forward and planted her lips on Regina's olive-toned cheek. Regina's breathe hitched in her throat as Emma lips grazed her cheek. She soon smiled sweetly as Emma snapped a picture.

Emma pulled back and her face immediately went red. She turned her body so she was facing the mayor. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Emma, don't be sorry." Regina smile and Emma completely melted. Chocolate orbs met sparkling emerald eyes and the two began to lean closer to each other.

Their lips were a mere inch apart when there was a sharp knock on the office door. Emma yelped in surprise and straightened her back, which sent her tumbling off of Regina's lap onto the floor. Regina reached out in attempts to catch her partner but was too slow.

"Emma, dear are you alright?" Regina sniggered as Emma raised her head. Emma placed her hands on Regina's slightly parted knees as a way to help herself up. Before she could raise herself up, Mary Margaret and Ruby crashed into the room.

"Mom!" Emma was frozen in her place.

"Emma! Regina! Emma! What are you doing?" Mary Margaret looked like she was about to faint.

_What's her deal; she's the one that barged in on us._ It was then thatEmma then took her current position into account. She was on her knees, her hands slightly parting Regina's legs apart. Regina, was of course wearing a skirt, and Emma could just barely see the Mayor's leopard print underwear. _Goddamn._

Regina quickly grabbed Emma's hands and stood up, hoisting the blonde up with her.

She pressed her body flush against Emma's. "I'd appreciate you not staring up my skirt while your mother and best friend are in the room," she hissed and separated herself from the blonde, smoothing out her skirt.

Emma snorted and turned to look at the intruders. Her mother practically had steam coming from her ears, while Ruby wore the slyest grin.

"Mom, you've got it all wrong. Your knocking scared the crap outta me and I fell over. When you came in, I was using Regina as a way of hoisting myself up.

"Yeah, until you saw what was up your lover's ski-" Regina and Emma both shot dagger glares at Ruby, causing her to immediately silence herself.

Mary Margaret though, seemed relaxed. "Your father sent us to come and get you. He needs you to teach him how to file the paperwork or something."

Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess not knowing how to file paperwork runs in the family. This earned a sneer from Emma and a snicker from Ruby.

"Alright, I'll be right there," the two slowly walked out of the room as Emma grabbed her phone off the ground and turned to the brunette.

Regina stood with her arms crossed._ So close._

"We should definitely continue this tomorrow. And also I think my screensaver is cuter than yours," she raised her phone to reveal the picture of Emma kissing Regina on the cheek.

Regina raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Until tomorrow then…nice fall by the way, dear."

Emma stuck her tongue out as she exited the room.

_Tomorrow can't come soon enough. _


	12. Chapter 12

##

I'm miss sugar pink, liquor, liquor lips.

Hit me with you sweet love, steal me with a kiss.

I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips,

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch.

##

"YOU ALMOST WHAT?" Ruby shouted as she hurled a pillow at Emma from across the room.

Henry walked into his mother's bedroom with a questioning stare.

"Everything's good kiddo, don't worry. Make sure you take a shower before you go to August's," nodding his head, Henry flashed a quick smile before exiting.

"Keep your voice down!" Emma hissed as she turned to face her closet once again.

"But you're telling me that you almost kissed Regina, right?"

"Yes," Emma paused. She plucked a flannel from inside her closet and laid it over her current shirt. Turning to face the mirror, she immediately tossed the fabric aside with a disgruntled grumble. "That is until my oh so loving mother and pain in the ass best friend came crashing through the door."

"You were totally doing her when we walked in though," Ruby grinned wickedly as she ducked, a hanger whizzing past her head.

"NO! I told you, I was sitting on her lap before you guys came in, I fell over, and was using her as a way to help myself up. I was not _doing _her, like you think."

"You want to though; I can see it in your eyes. Hell, Regina's an attractive woman, I don't blame you. If I was given the chance to snuggle up to her you know I w-"

"Go ahead and finish that sentence and see what happens," Emma calmly said, her arm raised and ready to throw another hanger. Ruby held her hands up in surrender as she stifled her giggles.

"But yes, Regina is one hell of an attractive woman. But I'm not going to try anything unless I know she's completely comfortable. I don't want her to think I'm looking for a quick onetime thing," Emma shrugged.

"What an honorable thing to say," Ruby beamed. She was generally happy that her friend was not running away from commitment, but actually embracing it.

"I mean it, Rubes. She's been put through so much crap that she never deserved in the first place. She's constantly criticized, but everyday she can still find happiness. She can make Henry smile no matter what's going on in her mind, and I think that's really beautiful." Emma stared into the mirror. She looking at her reflection, but all she could see was the brunette's gorgeous smile.

"And what about you?" Ruby timidly whispered, afraid that if she came onto the subject too strong, Emma would be frightened and push her away.

"What about me?" Emma asked, coming out of her trance and turning to face the other brunette on the bed.

"Ems, we both know how you feel about commitment. If things get to serious, what are you gonna do?"

Emma sighed and flopped back on the bed. She was silent for a minute before speaking. "I know you think I'm going to run. Everyone probably thinks that. But I don't run anymore, that's not how I do things. Henry changed that. He's the first person I've ever loved in my entire life. And crap, I love that kid with my entire being. He taught me that I don't need to run, that I can stay in one place and be close to people," Emma's voice cracked as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"And then I met Regina. Jeez, the first time I met her I was petrified. But we've grown so much since then. Honestly, I tried to fight it. I tried to distance myself from her. No matter how hard I tried, I knew deep down I didn't really want to distance myself. Sometimes it seems crazy to me how close we are. I can't explain how happy she makes me. When I'm with her, it's like all the bad things melt away. Every single bad memory, it goes away. She protected me in the diner. Usually, I'm the one who saves me, but she just seemed so genuine about it. I've only ever seen her that angry when Henry was hurt or in danger. I just, I don't know. I don't wanna run from her, I wanna be with her. Just, me, her and Henry. That sounds like something I would never run from. "

Ruby cleared her throat as tear streaked down her cheeks. She pulled Emma into a hug. As the two women sat there enveloped in each other's arms, Henry walked in.

"Hey mom I'm ready for you to drop me off I-" He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the pairs' tear stained cheeks. "Is everything all right?"

Emma smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Yup, everything's wonderful kid." She planted a kiss on the top of his head. "As soon as I get dressed I'll drop you OH MY GOD ITS FOUR O'CLOCK RUBY WHAT THE HELL?"

"Why are you yelling at me, you're the one that's not ready."

"You were supposed to help me, not distract me!" Emma began running around her room, picking up various items of clothing and setting them down."Henry, give me at least thirty minutes and I'll be done, promise."

Henry rolled his eyes as he laughed. "You know, you guys see each other every day. It not like she's going to expect you to dress up."

"Listen here bud," Ruby cleared her throat as she slung an arm around Henry's shoulder. "It's a date. A first date. Well technically it's not, but it's the first date they're labeling as a date. That's why your mom is dressing up. It's girl stuff, you wouldn't understand." She poked his side teasingly.

"All right, just lemme know when you're done, Ma," he smiled as he left the room.

"Now lets fix you up!" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed to Emma's side to look for a suitable outfit.

After five minutes of squeezing into a dress, ten minutes of getting poked in the eye with makeup brushes, ten minutes of getting her hair practically tugged off her scalp, and five minutes of staring at herself in the mirror; Emma was finally ready to leave.

_Let's go Swan. This is the day you've been looking forward to._

**_NOTE; hey guys! i hope you enjoy these chapters. Were so close to the date! We have one more chapter to go! Anyways thank you all SO much for reading and for all your wonderful comments. I hope my writing isn't too bad. Anyways reviews are always welcome, thank you!_**


	13. Chapter 13

##

It's alright to cry

Even my dad does sometimes

So don't wipe your eyes

Tears remind you you're alive

##

Regina came rushing out of the supermarket, numerous bags in hand. As she struggled to find her keys in her purse, her phone began to vibrate rapidly. Finally locating her keys, she pressed the unlock button, followed by a loud beep from her car. She managed to shove the grocery bags into her passenger seat as she flopped into the driver's seat and sighed.

She had gone into the office today to get ahead on her work and before she knew it, it was already three thirty. She had gotten the groceries, but she still had to start dinner, take a shower, pick out an outfit, do her hair and make sure everything was ready by five. She began to rub her temples as her phone began ringing once again.

"Regina, where are you? I've been waiting for you to come by the shop and pick up the flowers," Belle questioned.

_Oh no. _Regina had totally forgotten about the flowers she specially ordered. It was already four, she wouldn't have enough time to go get the flowers and make sure everything was ready in time. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. Everything had to be perfect; otherwise she would blow it with Emma.

Of course this wasn't in the least bit true. Emma would still want to be with Regina no matter how this date went. Yet, the brunette didn't know that.

"Belle, I can't do this. I have to call Emma and cancel," Regina's voice quivered as tears began to form in her eyes. Regina was not when to cry. But she had been planning this day out for weeks. Ever since her and Emma became close, she dreamed of what their first date would look like.

Belle's voice was firm as she spoke. "Regina no, listen to me. Everything's going to be okay. I'm gonna come bring the flowers, alright?"

"Thank you," Regina whispered before she hung up the phone. Starting the car, she made her way to her mansion. As she pulled up, she saw that Belle was already waiting by the door, flowers in hand.

"I told you everything would be okay," Belle playfully nudged Regina while flashing a smile.

Regina smiled weakly and unlocked her door. Upon opening it, she made her way to the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter. _It's already too late to make dinner._

Belle immediately frowned as she followed Regina.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Regina looked at the floor, not willing to meet her friend's eyes. "I have to call and cancel," she whispered.

"Why?" Belle asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Because, Belle!" Regina became frustrated. "Emma only deserves the best and I obviously can't even do that for her,"

In response, Belle herself became frustrated. "Why won't you let yourself be happy, Regina? I know that you're afraid, but you don't need to run away from commitment. You don't need to run away from this. What you have is something special. Only a few people ever get to be able to find a person that they deeply connect with like you and Emma do."

Regina's voice became soft again as she let her friend's words sink in. "I just don't want her getting hurt."

"How does not being able to make dinner contribute to her getting hurt?"

Regina blinked back her tears of frustration as she turned away from the brunette.

"I'll answer for you; it doesn't. You're looking for a reason to get out of this. Because you know that once you have this date, once you take this first step, you won't be able to let her go. You're scared Emma's going to get backlash for dating you. You're scared someone is going to come along and punish her for loving you, because you and I both know she loves you. Emma can take care of herself, Regina. And besides that, I know you can protect her as much as she protects you."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, curiosity pooling in those brown orbs of sadness.

"Every time someone has tried to bad mouth you, she immediately shuts them up. When everyone came after you, she was the one to stop them. She went back to Fairytale land because she was trying to save you from the Wraith. You think that the only person who can protect you, is you. But Emma has been doing it for years."

_I've_ seen the way you protect Henry. _I _remember how you absorbed that death curse in order to get Emma home safely. _I _was there when you gave Emma and Henry all your happy memories so they could be happy. _I _saw the way you defended Emma in the diner. And _I _sure as hell know that you would never do anything to purposely hurt her. You care about her too much to ever do that to her. Do you really want to cancel this date?"

"No," Regina answered quietly.

"Alright, then it's time for me to leave so you can get ready," Belle smiled and stood. When she turned to walked away, Regina sprang up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you for everything," Regina breathed, hugging onto her friend tightly.

Belle's eyes became watery. "Make sure to tell me all about it tomorrow. I hope you have fun, but not too much fun because you are both-"

"Belle," Regina sighed with fake annoyance and giggled.

"Okay, okay," She walked out the front door and sat in her car. "I mean it though!" She screamed through her window as she sped away.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. _Tonight is going to be amazing._

She went upstairs and took a quick shower, her mind filled with images of Emma. Drying her hair with a towel, she walked downstairs and stepped into the kitchen.

_Shit. What am I doing for dinner?_ She decided to call Emma, to make sure the blonde wouldn't mind eating Chinese takeout.

"Hello?" Emma's voice immediately calmed Regina.

"Hey Emma," Regina smoothly replied.

"What's up?"

"So about tonight," Regina started, as she heard rustling on the receiver.

"Yeah? You're not canceling are you? I mean, it's totally okay if you are, I just, I was really excited. But if you are I'm probably just making you feel guilty right now. Oh man, alright I'm rambling I just don't-"

"Emma," Regina cut in. The blonde sounded so hurt. It pained Regina to her the other woman sound so hopeless. "I am definitely not canceling, I promise. But there seemed to be a mix up in my schedule and I left my office later than planned. I was wondering if you like Chinese takeout."

Emma sighed into the phone. "I love Chinese food!" Emma exclaimed excitedly.

"Wonderful, I'll see you soon then, dear." With that, she ended the call and proceeded to place an order at the local Chinese takeout place.

_Four fifty. _

Regina raced up the stairs and into her closet. She pulled out tight red dress that she had only worn two or three times before. When she put it on, it rested five inches above her knee, and the tight material hugged and outlined every one of her curves.

She marched into the bathroom and proceeded to put on her makeup. Ruffling her hair, she gave herself one last look in the mirror. _Nice._

As she headed into the kitchen, her stomach was doing flips.

She was actually doing this.

She picked up the flowers Belle had brought over. Regina had spent an entire day trying to figure out what flowers she wanted to give Emma. Roses were too cliché. Daisies seemed like something you'd give to a friend. Daffodils seemed like a "get well soon" type of flower. Then she had finally found the perfect ones. They were orchids. On each petal, there was a blue color, mixed with purple streaks. Regina had chosen these flowers the instant she saw them. They were so beautiful; it was like someone had taken a paintbrush and painted every single petal on every single flower. _Absolutely breathtaking, just like Emma._

Regina pulled the flowers from their wrapping and placed them inside a vase. Tying it with a light blue ribbon, she smiled to herself.

It was at that moment that Regina suddenly heard a knock on the door and a familiar blonde's voice call out her name.

_Here we go._

_**NOTE: **_**Here we go! Next chapter is going to be the big date that everyone is waiting for. It's definitely one of my favorite chapters. I'm trying to decide when I should post it bc I don't wanna overload you guys but I also don't want to torture you by making you wait. I'll probably post it in a week or so, because I still don't have a computer at my house. But anyways, does anyone have any theories on the ominous part regarding Regina and the whole door thing in chapter 11? Does anyone have any theories on what happens on their date? Like always, I would love to hear your ideas ((maybe I'll incorporate some of them)) and thank you for reading and being so nice like I love you guys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: here it is! Sorry it took me so long to upload this I've been really busy this past week. Btw I know the lyrics part is really long this time but it's because this is my favorite chapter so it deserves longer lyrics.**

##

I got so scared; I thought no one could save me

You came along scooped me up like a baby

Every now and then the stars align

Boy and girl meet by the great design

Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?

Everybody told me love was blind

Then I saw your face and you blew my mind

Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time

##

"Regina?" Emma called from outside Regina door. The blonde shifted from foot to foot as butterflies danced inside of her stomach.

She stared down at her outfit Ruby had helped pick out. Black, six inch heels held her feet as she stood. The dress was also dark black and ended six inches above the knee. On each side was a triangle cut out, exposing two small portions of Emma's stomach. Ruby said it made her look edgier, but Emma was still worried Regina would think it was trashy. Her hair rested in loose curls that went down to the middle of her back. The Sheriff's make-up was simple, yet fiery. Neutral eye shadow and black eyeliner wings outlined the emerald eyes, making them stand out. The bright red lipstick she wore made her lips pop.

As Emma began to grow more nervous, she heard the click of heels from inside the door. _Deep breathe Emma, deep breathe._

Regina hurried over to the front door. Before reaching it, she stopped to check herself in the mirror. Her black heels made her six inches taller than her normal height. The red dress she wore was skin tight and ended right above the knee. It had a simple cut and the plunging neckline emphasized her breasts. Black eye shadow, mascara and a light red, shiny lipstick is all the make-up she wore.

The brunette stood with her hand on the door, frozen in her spot. Was she ready to do this? Once she crossed this threshold with Emma, there was no turning back. _Emma and I crossed that line a long time ago. _

Exhaling one big breathe, she swung open the door to reveal the blonde kneeling on the ground, her backside raised in the air.

Regina's jaw dropped as she tried to pry her eyes away from Emma's behind. Shaking her head, she finally managed to regain her composure.

"Is there something I can help you find, Ms. Swan?"

Emma jumped, causing her head to bang against the wall. She sprang up as a deep red flooded into her face. Looking at the ground, she smoothed out her dress.

"I- uh, dropped my keys and I think they went under the plant but I'm-" Emma lifted her gaze to meet Regina's eyes. She suddenly became silent as she took in the other woman's appearance.

Regina herself gasped as she saw Emma. She had never seen the blonde so dressed up.

"Regina," Emma breathed out. "You look beautiful."

"You look even more breathtakingly stunning, my dear."

Emma beamed as she received the compliment.

"Would you like to come inside?" Regina raised her eyebrows at the blonde, who in turn nodded quickly.

"I'd love to," Both women began to walk through the door until Regina abruptly turned around. Emma, not being able to stop so quickly, was pressed flush against the Mayor.

The two women stood for a second, mesmerized by each other. Emerald eyes searched chocolate ones for a readable emotion. All Emma could see was joy inside those brown orbs.

Regina smirked and placed her hands on Emma's hips.

"I believe you forgot your keys," in one quick motion she spun Emma around. She once again placed her hands on the blonde's hip as she led Emma back outside. Retracting her hands from their resting place, she sauntered over to the plant. Emma began longing the contact the two had.

Regina quickly swooped down and retrieved the keys from under the plant.

"Remember these?" Regina chuckled.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and snatched the keys. "Oh yeah. I remember these guys, we go way back."

Regina rolled her eyes as she began walking into the house. "Make sure to shut the door," She called over her shoulder as she strutted to the kitchen.

Emma closed the door behind her and quickly shuffled to the kitchen. As she walked in, she saw Regina facing the counter.

"These are for you," Regina turned around and extended the vase she was holding. Emma stared at the brilliant blue flowers that accompanied the vase. She gingerly reached out to take the item. She marveled at the flowers and brought them up to her nose as she sniffed them. Regina chewed on her lip, waiting for Emma to respond.

"These are so beautiful, Gina." The blonde smiled widely as she set the vase down and walked over the brunette. She enveloped the woman in a hug.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Emma whispered into Regina's ear. Regina squeezed the Sheriff's abdomen before both women let go.

"Alright," Regina grimaced, "I know that this is highly unprepared on my side, but we have to go pick up the Chinese takeout. Otherwise you can stay here if you want while I go run out and get it."

"Wow, you'd trust me alone in your house?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Well you are the sheriff, dear. The only thing I'd be worried about is you breaking something." Regina picked up her purse and keys as she began walking to the door.

Emma quickly followed the brunette "Hey! I'm not that clumsy, alright? I haven't broken anything in-" She stumbled but caught herself on the wall.

Regina spun around and locked eyes with the blonde. "Oh really? Please continue with your statement then."

"That was the heels. I can barely walk in these shoes; I don't know how you do it every single day."

Once the two were out the door, Regina locked it and the made way to the black Mercedes parked in her driveway.

"You get used to it; though I admit it does take time."

"You are my new hero for enduring this foot pain every single day," Emma nodded towards her feet.

Regina walked over to the driver's side of her car while pressing the unlock button on her keys.

"Wait!" Emma screeched as she rushed over to Regina.

"What? What's wrong?" Regina's eyes grew wide. Emma opened the driver's door and nodded for Regina to get in. She let out a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes, getting into the seat. Emma closed the door, careful not to hit Regina's arm or leg, and walked over to the passenger side. Regina tried her hardest to stifle her smile but failed when Emma beamed at her.

"I know it's old fashioned," Emma grinned sheepishly. "But I think you deserve to have people open doors for you."

"Dear, it is extremely cliché. But I think it is extremely sweet." Starting the car, she buckled her seatbelt and smiled at Emma. The blonde did the same as Regina backed the car out of the driveway.

"Feel free to turn on the radio if you wish," Regina's eyes were glued to the road while she drove.

Emma leaned forward and switched on the radio. As she flipped through the stations, she heard a familiar beat.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed. "Every second, every minute, man I swear that she can get it," Emma sang along to the radio. Regina leaned forward and turned the radio off, leaving the car to fill with silence.

"Feel free to leave the radio off, dear."

"That was a good song, it really poetic, you know." Emma stuck her tongue out at the woman in the driver's seat.

"Oh I'm sure," Regina wrinkled her nose as she quickly glanced at Emma, who was trying to stifle her giggles.

"I was serenading you," Emma tried defending herself.

"So, every second, every minute, you swear that I could get it?" Regina quipped, causing Emma's jaw to drop open.

After recovering, Emma stared at the Mayor. "Well, I was trying not to be so blunt about it, but yeah."

Regina smirked while parking the car. When the pair got out of the car, they were met with a huge crowd standing in front of the Chinese restaurant.

"I guess everyone in Storybrooke decided it was a Chinese food kinda night, huh?"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Regina huffed, nearing the crowd of people.

"Geez, how are we gonna fit through here?" Emma asked, trying her hardest to see above the crowd.

"Just follow me," Regina replied, grabbing Emma's hand and tugging her towards the mob of people.

The two began to snake through the crowd, their hands intertwined together. Somehow Emma's hand landed on Regina's butt. The blonde grinned when she heard the other woman laugh out loud. Making their way out of crowd, Emma dropped her hand. Still, the two kept their hands together as they reached the counter.

"Hi," Regina's voice rang out, "I placed an order to go. It's under Regina Mills." The worker nodded and scurried off to retrieve the bag. When he came back, Regina held out her credit card.

"That'll be fifteen dollars flat." The brunette woman nodded and the man took the card.

"Thank you," Regina took her card and Emma took the bag of food. Walking back to the car, the pair was still holding hands but was forced to let go of each other so they could get in the car.

"Let it be marked down in history that we survived the Chinese restaurant in 2k14." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Emma wished she could take them back. _I'm so stupid._

Regina burst out laughing. "I can't believe I'm going out on a date with the biggest dork in history."

Emma's heart fluttered at the comment. Even though Regina was making fun of her, Emma couldn't have been happier to be there in that exact moment.

"I have a joke,"

"And I have a nose."

"Okay, what's the difference between a dirty bus stop and a lobster with a boob job?"

Regina tilted her head to the side. "Hmm, I don't know." Regina parked the car in the driveway and both women exited the vehicle.

"One's a crusty bus station and the other is a busty crustacean!" Emma began snorting with laughter.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed as Emma rushed over to her by the door.

"Oh c'mon! That was funny and you know it," Emma, still laughing, bumped Regina's side. She still stood extremely close while Regina unlocked the door. The brunette snaked her arm around Emma's waist and led them inside, kicking the door shut behind her.

"I guess it was a satisfactory joke. Although your reaction is much better than the joke itself."

Emma began unpacking the food from the bag, the smells causing her stomach to grumble.

Regina smirked but decided against commenting. "So I thought we could watch a movie while we eat, if you want to?"

Emma's head shot up and a grin was plastered on her face. "Can we watch a scary movie?"

"If you want to, then yes." Emma pumped her fist in the air. "The movies are in the cabinet to the right, I'll bring the food in," Emma began to walk to the living room before Regina spoke again. "Oh and Emma? If you want, you can change into something more comfortable, dear. You probably don't want to watch an entire movie while sitting in that dress. Either you were planning on that, or planning on staying overnight," She pointed to Emma's bag which had clothes sticking out of it.

Emma grinned shyly. "If I say the second choice, where will that get me?"

"Sleeping on the couch," Regina winked and left the kitchen, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to change, I'll be down in a second," she sauntered up the stairs, her hips swaying from side to side. _Damn._

Emma rushed to her bag and went inside the nearest bathroom. She quickly changed into black spandex and a white v-neck. Leaving the bathroom, she threw her bag on the ground and went over to the movie cabinet.

Regina crept down the stairs and into the kitchen to retrieve the food. She was wearing plaid patterned, light blue shorts and also a white v-neck. Emma popped the cd into the dvd player and hit play as Regina came carrying over the tray of food.

"We're watching the Conjuring," Emma told her with a smile. "I've never seen it before."

Regina plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh. "I'm starving, let's eat."

The two grabbed their plates and ate the food in a comfortable silence. Ten minutes later, Emma put her plate back on the tray and stared at Regina.

"Can I help you?" Regina shoveled the last forkful of rice into her mouth before she too placed her plate on the tray.

"I was waiting for you to finish your food,"

"Well excuse me if I'm not the fastest eater. I like to enjoy-" Before Regina could finish her sentence, Emma scooted closer to her and wrapper her arms around Regina's arm. She snuggled her face up to the other woman's shoulder, sighing with content as she got comfortable.

Regina smiled sweetly and relaxed her body. Five minutes later, a loud bang came from the tv, causing Emma to jump up in fright.

"How are you doing there, Ms. Swan?" Regina chuckled as Emma playfully shoved her.

"I told you this movie is scary," She huffed as she sat back down, this time putting her arms around Regina's torso. Regina in turn placed her arm around Emma's shoulders, holding her protectively. "Ghosts scare the crap outta me, I don't mess with that stuff. What's your biggest fear?"

Regina's entire body went rigid. A memory of her mother resurfaced into her head as soon as Emma had asked the question.

"_DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, REGINA! I am your mother and you will treat me with respect." Cora magically raised her 14 year old daughter, suspending her mid-air. Regina kicked her legs, struggling to break free. "For your entire life, the only thing you will ever have to fear is me, I can promise you that!"_

"Regina?" Emma's smooth voice called out. Regina shook her head, waking herself up from the memory. "Are you okay? You look really pale," Emma cupped Regina's cheek with her two hands.

"No, I'm okay. I just got distracted that's all." Emma gave her a weary look but Regina smiled and placed her arm around the blonde once again. Emma snuggled into Regina's side and the pair continued watching the movie.

After ten minutes of watching, Emma jumped exactly thirteen times. "I'm done watching this movie!" She screeched, jumping up and ejecting the disk.

Regina laughed. "You're going soft, Swan." Emma placed the disk inside the cabinet and sat back down on the couch. After a moment of silence, Emma looked up to meet chocolate eyes filled with guilt. "Emma, I'm sorry if this wasn't the date you were expecting. I know I should've taken you out to a restaurant, or at least should've cooked you an actual meal. I just, I'm new at this. Like I told Henry before, I don't know how to show people affection very well. The only person I've loved these past years is Henry. I do care about you Emma and I know you deserve better than me but-" A single tear streaked down olive toned cheeks.

"Regina," Emma crawled next to Regina, raising her arm to wipe the single tear away. "I think this was a perfect date. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. You know me; I'm not one for all that fancy crap. I had a great time just being with you. I swear on my mother Mary Margaret," Emma held up her hand as a way to prove her truthfulness. Regina chuckled lightly as she wiped her eyes. Emma swung her leg around the brunette's torso, so she was sitting/straddling the Mayor on the couch. She cupped Regina's shocked face with both of her hands.

"I couldn't imagine spending my night with anyone else. I'm not very good at loving people either. But I think that we have something special. I'm terrified of what could happen, but I don't want to run. I don't want to run away from this amazing thing I have with you, Regina. I want to be with you. Just you, Henry, and me. You guys are all I need. And if you let me, I promise I'll protect you, and I won't ever let anyone hurt you."

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Regina reached up to entangle her fingers in Emma's blond locks. In one swift movement, she brought the blonde's face down, their lips an inch away from each other.

And then, they kissed.

It was perfect yet sloppy. It was fierce yet loving. The couple's lips smashed together until they need to come up for air. Then they smashed their lips together once more. Emma's tongue slipped across Regina's lips, silently requesting entry. Regina parted her lips and the pair's tongues explored each other's mouths.

The women pulled apart, staring at each other in amazement. Their cheeks were tinted pink and their lips were pleasantly throbbing. Emma's hands were still resting in Regina's hair.

Regina spoke, her hands on Emma's hips. "Emma," she whispered, "I lo-"

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door.

**NOTE; HERE WE GO. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and I'm really sorry if it didn't! I know the ending is a real cliff hanger, so what do you guys think is going to happen? I'm just warning you all that the next few chapters are pretty intense. Like always, thank you so much for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE: Alright so this chapter might be short because it is basically a transition chapter. But there is an important character revealed in this chapter (some of you have already guessed who it is). **

##

But I crumble completely when you cry

It seems like once again you've had to great me with goodbye

I'm always just about to go and spoil a surprise

Take my hands off of your eyes too soon

##

"Do you really have to get that?" Emma whispered against Regina's ear, sending shivers down the brunette woman's spine.

Regina's voice was hoarse with lust as she whispered, "It can wait," Moving her head foreword; she captured the blonde's lips in a kiss. Emma sighed into the kiss, relaxing her body once again.

"What were you going to say?" Emma asked, keeping her face close to Regina's

"Well," Regina started, her hands moving down Emma's back. As Regina's hands landed on Emma's backside, loud banging resonated from the front door, once again.

"Damnit," Regina sighed heavily while Emma begrudgingly climbed off of the other woman's lap.

"We're gonna continue this after, right?" Emma used her big puppy dog eyes.

"Be patient, Ms. Swan."

"If you're not back in like, twenty seconds I'm going to slam the door on that person and carry you back to the couch," Emma grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest and flopping down on the couch. Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled as she made her way to the door. Stopping in front of the mirror, she straightened out her shirt and combed her hair with her fingers.

Regina opened the door, "How can I he-" she gasped loudly as she saw who was standing outside.

"Regina, darling! It's been too long!" Cora shrieked while throwing her arms around Regina.

Regina's entire body went rigid with fear as she processed who had just showed up to her door.

Cora pulled herself off of her daughter and plastered on her fake smile. The woman was wearing a purple gown and in her hands she held a leather satchel. The air around her reeked of powdered perfume.

"W-what are you doing here, Mother?" Regina's voice shook as she talked.

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your mother, whom you haven't seen in years? I tried visiting you earlier but you were preoccupied with, uh," Cora looked around, "other matters."

"Earlier?" Regina asked. Suddenly realization struck. "The office, that was you?"

"Regina?" Emma poked her head around the corner, blonde curls cascading over her shoulder. Cora's eyes instantly lit up when she saw the blonde. Regina took note of this, causing all of her red flags to immediately go up.

"Emma, go back in the living room. I was just wishing this woman a goodnight,"

Cora grabbed at her chest, obviously offended by her daughter's statement.

"Regina, are you not going to introduce your friend to your own mother?" Her voice dripped with hurt, though Regina knew it was fake.

"Mother?" Emma questioned, eyeing the visitor standing across from her.

"Has Regina never told you of me? Well, she can be quite ditzy at times," Cora extended her hand, waiting for Emma to shake it. "My name is Cora Mills, lovely to meet you," Emma gingerly shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

"So you're the daughter of Charming and Snow, huh? The amazing Savior I've heard tales of?"

Emma furrowed her brows. "Uh, yeah that's me," She took a step back, getting closer to Regina. Cora noticed the move and also stepped closer to the two women.

"You all are so formal here. Where I lived, people weren't afraid of being touchy-feely." Cora grabbed Emma's hand and pulled the blonde foreword. She went to give Emma a hug, yet Cora held her hand at chest level, _almost as if she was waiting to make contact with the Savior's chest._

Regina's eyes widened as she quickly stepped in between the two before Emma could reach Cora. "That's enough, you were just leaving, Mother."

Cora chuckled and shook her head. "Is it a crime for me to want to get to know my daughter's friends?" She eyed Emma sweetly. Regina looked between the two women. _Cora is up to something_, _I have to get Emma out of here so she'll be safe._

"Yes," Regina blatantly said then turned to Emma. "Can we talk? Alone?" She shot a glare at Cora. Emma nodded and followed Regina into the kitchen, leaving Cora alone at the doorway.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked as soon as the pair was out of Cora's earshot. Regina smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, just shocked to see my mother,"

"Have you seen her after she, you know,"

Regina nodded quickly. "Yes, after she killed Daniel I spent a lot of time with her because she was preparing me for my wedding."

"Oh," Emma looked at the ground. "Is she going to be, staying long? I won't mind staying until she leaves. She seems like she really wants to get to know me, even though she kinda odd."

"Emma, I don't think that's the best idea." Regina guilty looked at the blonde; silently pleading with her to leave before Cora came looking for the two. Regina didn't know what her mother was planning, but she knew she couldn't risk Emma possibly getting hurt.

Sadness hit Emma like a train. "I don't even have to be around her. I mean, I know you probably don't want her to know about us. I could stay in a guest room or something until she's gone," Emma sputtered hopelessly.

Regina laughed lightly. "I know you planned on getting laid tonight, dear but-"

"It's not that! Even if we didn't do anything after she left, I'd still want to stay. I just, I don't know Regina. I like spending time with you." She smiled at Regina, placing her hand on the brunette's arm.

Guilt flooded Regina's entire body. She didn't want Emma to go. In fact, she would've asked the blonde to stay if she hadn't heard her mother quietly shuffling in the entrance hall.

"I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" Regina watched as emerald eyes filled with hurt.

"Okay," Emma shrugged, hoping it would dull the sadness building inside of her. She retrieved her stuff and began walking out. _Is she embarrassed of me?_

As Emma walked to the door, she couldn't make eye contact with Regina or Cora.

"Leaving so soon, dear?" Cora's sickly sweet voice broke the silence.

"Leave her alone, Mother," Regina's statement was simple, yet as she narrowed her eyes, Cora understood the deeper meaning behind her daughter's statement.

"I was just hoping I'd be able to get to know Emma a little more, that's all." Cora lifted her arm, as if to place it on the square of the blonde's back. Regina side stepped behind Emma, leaving her mother to quickly retract her arm and turn around.

Stepping outside, Emma turned to face Regina, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?"

"I had a great time tonight," Regina whispered, glancing back to make sure her mother wasn't looking. She quickly planted a kiss on Emma's cheek. "Thank you," She straightened herself up, waving to the blonde.

Emma turned and walked to her car, her fingers tracing the area where Regina had kissed her. She got into her car and waved to Regina, looking behind her as she backed the car out of the driveway. Emma looked back in her rearview mirror just in time to see Regina closing the door.

_Why had Regina pushed me out of the house so quickly? We had such a nice date. And the kiss. The kiss was so beautiful. When our lips met, I swear I felt sparks. She was going to say something too. I don't know what, her eyes were filled with love. Maybe that's why she wanted me out of the house. Maybe she's freaked out. Or maybe she's just embarrassed by me. She doesn't want her mom to know we're together. Which is understandable, I guess. But I never took her as the type to be ashamed of who she loves. I just wished I could've stayed. Just to be with her._

After five minutes of driving, Emma pulled into a parking space at Granny's Diner. Waking in, she noticed her mother and Ruby were seated at a table together.

"Emma!" Her mother squeaked as Emma flopped into the booth.

"How'd your date go, missy?" Ruby asked, smiling at the blonde.

"You know, the date was absolutely wonderful," Emma began. "We even kissed."

Mary Margaret furrowed her brow. "Then why don't you sound happy?"

"Because her mother showed up and Regina thought it was best if I left, I guess she was too embarrassed to be seen with me," Emma said, tears forming in her eyes. _Get it together, jeez. _Emma wasn't a crier, especially over dates. But this time was different. Emma did love Regina, and it had hurt deeply when the woman pushed her out.

"Cora?" Ruby yelled, standing up quickly.

"Yep, that's her," Emma grumbled.

"What did she look like?" Snow asked urgently.

"I don't know, old, had a creepy smile plastered on her face the entire time. Why does it matter what she looks like? Are we not gonna talk about why Regina basically kicked me out?"

"Emma," Snow whispered, her eyes wide with fear, "you don't know the horrible things Cora has done to Regina."

Panic began to claw at Emma's stomach. "Wait what do you mean horrible. Has she hurt Regina?"

"Growing up, Cora constantly hurt Regina. Not just physically, but mentally too. Emma, if Regina is alone with Cora there's no telling what Cora will do to her-"

"Why'd she make me go then? I can protect her!" Emma screamed as tears began to fall from her cheeks. Emma already knew the answer to her own question. _Regina would never let me get hurt, so instead of risking her mother hurting me, she made me leave._

"She didn't want you to get hurt. Cora is a strong woman and will stop at nothing to get what she wants," Ruby shook her head slowly.

Emma grabbed her keys and began to run out of the diner. "Call dad, tell him to go to Regina's house right now!"

"Emma, you can't go by yourself. Cora could kill you!" Snow pleaded as she chased after her daughter.

"I'm not leaving Regina alone," Emma answered, climbing into her bug and driving towards the Mayor's mansion.

**NOTE: well that actually wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be. Anyways, this chapter was kind of intense, but the next chapter is really, really intense so just be warned! I'm not really sure how many more chapters this fic is going to have. I was thinking at the most five more chapters. But the good news is that I have another fic idea! I'll try and make a summary of it and include it as a note at the end of the next chapter to see if you guys would be interested. Thank you all for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: Okay so here's one of the most dramatic chapters. WARNING: there is some abuse in this chapter; I just want to warn you all in case you need to skip it. I'll add a summary of what happened at the end for those who skipped it. **

##

Can you hear my call?

Are you coming to get me now?

I've been waiting for

You to come rescue me

I need you to hold

All of the sadness that I cannot, live with inside of me

##

Regina waved and smiled sadly as Emma drove her car down the street. She had wanted Emma to stay more than anything. Having to kick the love of her life out of her house because Cora showed up was not the way the brunette had planned this date to turn out.

In all honesty, she had planned for Emma to stay the night at the mansion. Not just because of the sex aspect. It wasn't a priority for Regina to have sex with Emma. She respected Emma and was not going to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. Regina just wanted to be able to go to sleep, holding Emma in her arms, knowing that everything was okay in the world. She wanted to wake up seeing Emma's beautiful face on the pillow next to her. But now all of that was ruined because of Cora. This woman mysteriously showed up, requesting to spend time with Emma, which was obviously part of a scheme. That woman was manipulative and calculative, always planning her next move.

Regina sighed as she closed the front door, spinning around only to be immediately pinned up against the wall.

"Idiot!" Cora shouted as she held her forearm against Regina's throat.

Regina struggled against her mother's grasp, only to realize that her attempts were futile. The woman may be old, but she's as strong as a bull.

"Mother," Regina croaked, making eye contact with Cora. The older woman sneered, roughly shoving her daughter on the ground. Scrambling up, Regina caught her breathe, distancing herself from Cora.

The older brunette turned quickly on her heel, pointing an accusing finger, "You knew."

"Knew what?" Regina shouted, trying to keep her voice from quivering.

"Why did you make the Savior leave?"

Regina furrowed her brows. She couldn't let her mother know her feelings towards Emma. "She had only stopped by to give me something, she was leaving anyways."

"What did I tell you about lying, Regina Mills?" Cora's voice pierced the silence of the mansion, causing Regina to jump.

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"I'm not stupid, dear daughter. I heard you two discussing your, ah, plans. She wanted to stay so badly, but told her she had to leave," Cora grabbed her daughter's wrist and began walking into the living room. "Pretty cold-hearted, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," Regina pulled her arm out of her mother's grasp. Cora heartily chuckled, sitting on the couch staring expectantly at the young brunette. "Emma and I are acquaintances. We share a son; therefore we must be on friendly terms." Regina's voice was firm, though inside she was filled with absolute terror. In the past, there were no boundaries on what Cora would do to get what she wanted; this time would be no different. But Regina had to stay strong. She would do whatever it takes to keep Emma safe. Cora wouldn't go after Henry unless he was needed for her scheme, which he obviously wasn't.

"I think her readiness to get into your pants says otherwise, that little slut." Cora smirked, waiting for her daughter's reaction.

"Do not speak of Ms. Swan that way," Regina clenched her hands as anger rushed through her.

"Ah, so my intuition was right. My no-good daughter has feelings for the little Savior. Feelings that are obviously reciprocated by the blonde herself." Regina stayed silent, gritting her teeth. She needed to find out what her mother's plans were.

"This _relationship,_" Cora paused, standing up and walking in front of Regina, "will help us."

"What are you planning, Mother?"

"Why, my Regina, you are going to take Emma Swan's heart and bring it to me," Cora smiled sweetly, grabbing her daughter's hand and stroking it affectionately.

Regina's body went rigid with fear. "What do you need with her heart?" she whispered.

"Now, now, a woman should be allowed to keep some secrets. All you need to know is that I need her heart before two in the morning. So, you call her and tell her you want her to stay with you. I'll stay hidden the entire time. You do anything it takes to get her heart. She already completely trust you, give her a kiss and she'll be putty in your hands. Hell, sleep with her if that's what you think needs to be done. All that matters is that I have her heart," Cora stared at the young brunette, continuing to stroke her hand.

So many thoughts at once were all racing through Regina's mind. Everything she had run way from; the lying, the manipulation, and the chaos her mother created, all came flooding back. Her mother wanted to kill Emma, the woman she loved. Whatever her mother did, Regina would keep Emma safe.

"Regina?" Cora began squeezing Regina's hand as she stayed silent. "You can call her now, tell her to come over."

"No," Regina said calmly, trying to slowly pull her hand away from her mother's hands.

"I think you misunderstood me. What I meant was; it's time for you to call her," Cora pushed Regina backwards, causing the younger woman to stagger.

The Mayor knew Emma couldn't step foot in the mansion. If she did, Cora wouldn't wait for Regina, she would rip the blonde's heart out without a second thought. "No," Regina said again, this time turning and walking away from her mother.

"You ungrateful brat!" Cora screeched, picking up a vase and launching it at the wall to the right of Regina. The crash caused Regina to jump.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Regina stood, her back to her mother. Cora stayed silent, breathing heavily. "I'll get your coat," Regina walked into the entranceway, expecting her mother to follow her. She opened the closet and grabbed Cora's coat. Before she could turn around, she was knocked to the ground, knocking the air out of her.

Cora sat on top of Regina, pinning the young woman's arms down.

"C-Cora, please," Regina sputtered, trying to regain her breathe.

"You will help me, you will get Emma's heart," Cora repeated, glaring down at her daughter.

"I'm not helping you kill her, I love her." Confusion flashed through Cora's brown eyes, but was quickly gone.

"Oh please, Regina. You can find someone else to sleep with, you don't need Emma."

"I'm not letting you kill her," Regina repeated, this time louder.

"Well daughter," Cora smiled sadly as she pulled out a dagger from her belt. "You have two choices." Upon seeing the dagger, Regina's eyes bulged. Cora was going to kill her. Regina had to cast a spell on her mother before that happened. "You have two choices," Cora stroked Regina's cheek with the dagger. "You can take your lover's heart for me, or you can die." She smiled, thinking she had won over Regina's help.

Regina thought of the spell she would need. It was the only one that she would be able to cast quickly enough. She knew that even if the spell works, she would probably end up dying along with her mother. "Mother, I agree," Regina started, hoping to throw Cora off track.

"See, I knew you're smart, my baby." Cora smiled and stood up, helping Regina off the ground.

Regina pushed Cora against the wall, pinning the older woman's hands above her head.

"Regina!" Cora screamed, struggling to get free. Regina began muttering the incantation that would kill both her mother and herself.

Just before Regina could mutter the last segment, her door burst open.

"Regina!" Emma screamed, panic filling her voice.

"Emma?" Regina's grip slackened on her mother's arms, shocked by the appearance of the visitor. Emma took in Regina's current state. The brunette was clearly disheveled, and had blood trickling down her forehead, as well as from her lip.

"How sweet!" Cora's voice rang out, breaking the silence. At once, Regina realized the current situation Emma had placed herself in.

"Emma, leave!" Regina screamed, tightening her grip on her mother's arms. She felt Cora's powers growing and knew it was only a matter of time before the woman got loose.

"I'm not letting her hurt you," Emma stepped closer, only to recoil back at Regina's next words.

"I don't want you here! I want you to leave! I want you to just leave me alone and never come near me again!" At this point, Regina was saying anything to get Emma to leave.

"Aw dear, don't be sad. You and I both know she's trying to protect you by making you leave," Cora interrupted, trying to turn her head and look at Emma.

"Shut up!" Regina shouted ferociously.

"She doesn't want you to get your heart taken by me. She even told me she loves you. Ha! Love, isn't that crazy? I don't know how many times I've told her that love is weakness."

"You, you want my heart?" Emma asked, while looking at Regina the entire time. Their eyes locked as Regina began to cry.

"Please leave. I promised I would always protect you and I'm not taking that back. I lo-" Before Regina could finish her sentence, she was knocked back by Cora. The young brunette landed flat on her back. Emma was frozen in her spot, not knowing what to do.

Cora pulled out her dagger and held it above her head. "Say your final goodbyes, daughter."

Regina looked past Emma, seeing David's car pull into the driveway. _Emma would be safe. _She looked at Emma, tears flowing from the emerald orbs. "I love you,"

Emma ran as Cora swung the dagger downwards. Diving on top of Regina's body, she shielded the woman from any harm. The dagger fell into Emma's back, lodging into her lower back. Emma let out a scream of pain as David and Mr. Gold ran into the room.

Mr. Gold quickly opened a box, causing Cora to get sucked into the object.

"Emma!" Regina screamed, wiggling out from underneath the blonde. Emma was breathing heavily, eyes fluttering open and closed. "No, no, no please stay with me. Don't close your eyes, Emma! Please, please." Regina sobbed, holding the blonde and rocking back and forth.

"We need to get her to the hospital," David squatted down, trying to see his daughter's wound.

"Let me take her," Mr. Gold said, walking over and taking Emma from Regina's arms. "I can get there faster," With a nod he disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a pale David and a sobbing Regina.

**NOTE: If you skipped it here's the summary; Cora wants Regina to take Emma's heart, and Regina refuses. Cora almost kills Regina but Emma shows up and dives on top of Regina, getting stabbed in the back. **

**here's the crazy chapter. I'm sorry it was a poorly written chapter; I have to work on writing action scenes. I think I might end the fic after the next chapter but I'm not 100% sure. If you guys have any ideas for other fics, you should message me! But I told you all I'd summarize my new fic idea, so here it is. **

**This is a total AU where a younger version of Cora is basically Regina's character. She was the evil queen, she cast the curse, and she adopted Henry. Regina Mills is a woman who lived in the real world and has no affiliation to anyone in FTL or Storybrooke. While Emma was living with a foster family in Boston, she becomes friends with a teenage Regina, who lives in the same neighborhood. The pair falls in love and plans a future together, except Emma gets taken away by the government and placed in a different house in New York. In present day Storybrooke, everything is peaceful and Emma has been reunited with her family. Henry learns about Emma's past relationship with Regina and develops a plan to track down the mystery woman and reunite her with his mother. **


	17. Chapter 17

##

If you love me hardcore,

Then don't walk away.

It's a game boy,

I don't wanna play.

I just wanna be yours,

Like I always say.

Never let me go

##

Emma heard Regina. At first it was a faint whisper, but it gradually grew louder. She tried to open her eyes, tried to see the woman she took a knife for. Still, no matter how hard she tried, she could not open her eyes. So instead she tried focusing on Regina's words.

"I told you not to Emma. I told you," Regina was crying. "I tried to get you to leave. I said all those nasty things that I never meant. I was terrified. I knew Cora wanted your heart and I was hoping I could stop her. But then you showed up and everything spun out of control and I-" Regina began sobbing, her words choked out. "And now, you're sitting in the hospital bed and you won't wake up. Please wake up, I love you," The crying continued.

"It should've been me!" Regina's tone became angry. Emma's heart clenched at the hurt in the other's woman's voice. "It should've been me, Emma. You didn't do anything, you don't deserve this." Silence filled the room as Regina picked up Emma's hand.

At the touch, the blonde's heart began to warm up. The warmth spread throughout her entire body, down her legs, across her arms. Emma wasn't sure exactly what the comforting warmth meant, but she knew it had to do with Regina.

Regina stayed silent; the only noise was her silent sobs as she tried to stifle them. Emma kept trying to open her eyes, but to no prevail. After five or so minutes, the brunette began to softly speak.

"Do you remember the time you drew on my hand with that marker? God, I was so angry. But, whenever I looked at that heart on my hand, I couldn't stop smiling. Or when you came over for dinner with Henry? And Henry called you out on staring at my ass?" Regina chuckled softly, a sad smile ghosting across her face. "I don't think I'll ever forget all the times we ate lunch together. Whenever you'd stomp into my office with a smile on your face, it was just; I don't know how to explain it. When I'm with you it's like all the hurt and pain of my past disappear. All my loneliness vanishes. Nothing hurts. But at my office, there was the time when I thought I smelt my mother's scent, I should've told you. I should've told someone. But instead I put a protection spell on you, hoping it would never have to be used. I couldn't accept the fact that my mother might've been in my life. God, I'm such an idiot." Regina began crying again as she tightly held onto Emma's hand.

Emma had to wake up. She had to tell Regina it wasn't her fault. Emma knew what she was doing when she dove on top of the brunette. She focused on waking up. She was distracted as she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Regina?" _It was Rumple. _Regina didn't even try to hide her tears as she looked up at the man. Mr. Gold cleared his throat. "I'm going to Granny's to get food? Is there anything you would like?"

Regina shook her head, turning back to face Emma. Gold sighed as he began to close the door, and then paused.

"And Regina?"

Once again, Regina turned around to face the man, tears painting her cheeks.

"Just don't blame yourself, dearie. You did the best you could to protect Emma." With a nod, he shut the door and strode away from the room.

Regina stood up and paced around the room, hoping the movement would spark an idea. Yet Emma's problem couldn't be solved with magic, it was a medical matter. After several minutes, Regina sighed and sat herself on the right edge of Emma's bed.

"Emma, Ms. Swan, idiot, whichever one you'll answer to, please wake up." Regina cupped Sheriff's cheek with her trembling hand.

Almost as if Regina had flipped a switch, Emma's body reacted to the touch. The blonde's hand shot up to caress the brunette's hand and her eyes popped opened.

Regina gasped. "Emma?"

"I think it was the idiot part that really got my attention." Emma smiled weakly as tears began to race down her cheeks again. Emma opened her arms, which Regina quickly sprang into.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Regina whispered as the two women hugged each other tightly. Emma lifted her head.

"And I'm glad you're okay."

"I promised the others I'd tell them as soon as you woke up; I'm going to send Henry in first." Regina quickly jogged out of the room. Emma smiled. She was alive, she was okay, she has control of her body.

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts as Henry came dashing in to the room. "Mom!" He hugged her body tightly; Emma could feel his tiny body trembling.

"Hey kid. I missed you." She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I was so worried about you," He started but Emma cut him off.

"Hey, but I'm alright now, right?" He nodded his head and hugged her again. The pair sat there on the bed, hugging until Henry' breathing had evened out.

After five minutes, he pulled away from the hug and looked at his mother. "Thank you for saving mom," He whispered quietly.

"She saved me too, in a way." Emma remembered Regina revealing the protection spell she had placed on Emma. "And besides, I promised you I would always keep you and her safe."

After Henry left the room, everyone else flooded in, hugging Emma, telling her how happy they were she was awake. Emma happily hugged everyone back, grateful to see them all. There were a lot of tears, especially from Mary Margaret, and a lot of comments on how brave she was.

Henry, Ruby, David, Mary Margaret, Belle, Granny, and Rumple were all in the room chatting amongst themselves. Dr. Whale entered the room, while Regina quietly slipped in behind him.

Everyone silenced as he began to talk. "Well Emma, you should be able to leave in two or three days." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as he delivered the news. "You're really lucky to be alive, you know? You lost a lot of blood and Cora just missed a major artery."

Emma looked up, seeing how Regina instantly paled at the doctor's words.

"Thank you, Doctor." Emma nodded uncomfortably at him as he departed.

Regina cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Could I please speak to Emma alone?" Everyone nodded politely, saying their goodbyes.

"I'm going to take Henry to the diner and give him a room to sleep in there. Poor boy hasn't gotten a wink of sleep." Granny said, putting her arms around Henry. Both Emma and Regina nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you, Granny."

After everyone left, Regina scooted a chair next o Emma's bed.

"Regina-" Emma started.

"Emma, I think we need to talk."

"Okay," Emma slowly nodded her head. _Why does Regina look so sad?_

"I think that whatever we have between us," Regina blinked back her tears. "Whatever we have, we shouldn't continue on with it." She stared at Emma's pillow, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

Emma's heart felt as if it had actually been ripped out of her own chest and crushed into a million pieces. "We-but why?" Emma's voice cracked as she spoke.

Regina's own heart broke as she heard Emma speak. "You got hurt because of me. I'm not going to let it happen again. We can't continue with this." Regina stood, making her way to the door, tears streaming down her face.

Emma quickly sat up, tears springing into her own eyes. "You're scared? And your solution is to just forget about everything we have? Just pretend all the moments we shared never happened? How is that going to protect me, Regina?" Emma was filled with anger and sadness at the same time.

"You heard Whale!" Regina yelled, turning on her heel to face the blonde. "You almost died, Emma! The doctors weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up. I can't risk something like this happening to you again." Regina ripped open the door and stormed out before Emma could reply.

Emma ripped out her IVs and ran out of the room, into the waiting area. "Regina!" she screamed, causing everyone to look at her. She had to stop herself from falling over, being extremely tired.

Regina turned around, staring into emerald eyes. The only thing that filled the chocolate orbs was pain, which was reflected in the emerald orbs that stared back. "Emma, don't do this." Regina whispered, trying to keep her voice low so no one but Emma could hear her.

"Don't do what? Fight? Fight for what we have? I don't understand! Look me in the eye and honestly tell me you don't want to be with me, and I swear I will leave you alone." Emma screamed back.

"You're going to rip your stitches out," Regina whispered staring back at Emma. Everyone in the room was silent, staring wide eyed at the pair.

"You don't have to do this," Emma whispered back.

"Daniel died because of me!" Regina screamed, causing everyone to jump. "He died because he loved me. You took that dagger for me, you almost died. I'm not letting you die, Emma." Regina turned and began walking away, stopping when she heard Emma's voice.

"I knew what I was doing when I jumped in between you and that blade! Don't you even try and argue that you made me do it. You were going to die! I jumped in front of that dagger because I couldn't stand the idea of a world without Regina Mills."

Regina was silent as she stared in disbelief at the other woman.

"It was hard for you to see me lying in that hospital bed, right?" Regina nodded her head without a word. Emma continued, "How do you think I felt when I looked at you, lying there, with your mother holding a knife over you? I wasn't going to let you die anymore than you would have let me die."

"Emma," Regina began.

"You said you loved me. Right before Cora swung the dagger down, you said it. Were you lying when you said that?"

"No," Regina breathed as gasps came from the crowd.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes," Regina whispered.

"I love you, Regina. I can't promise that nothing bad will happen again. But I can promise that no matter what problems come up, we'll face them together. I promise to always protect you and Henry. I will always fight for you. Because you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world and there's no one else I could picture living my life with. Because when I'm with you, nothing hurts." Emma stared at the brunette, completely ignoring everyone else in the room.

Regina stared at Emma for a long time, both women crying and breathing heavily.

"Nothing hurts," Regina repeated, echoing Emma and herself from earlier. At these words, Emma rushed forward, taking Regina into her arms.

"I love you," Regina said, before her lips were captured into a kiss.

Everyone in the waiting room began clapping and cheering. The two women pulled apart from their kiss, embarrassed.

"Ah!" Mary Margaret screamed in excitement. She ran up and wrapped both of her arms around the blonde and brunette, squeezing them tightly.

"Emma, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just terrified of you getting hurt and I know-"

"Shh, it's okay, I know," Emma looked over at Regina, and beamed. Regina reciprocated the smile, before looking over Emma's shoulder and making eye contact with Dr. Whale.

"Now, let's get you back to your room before you rip your stitches open." Regina raised her eyebrows, daring Emma to argue.

"Okay," Emma gloomily replied as she made her way back into her hospital bed. After she helped Emma get situated in the bed, Regina plopped down in the chair beside the bed.

"Regina?"

"Hm?"

"Will you lay with me?" Emma sheepishly asked as she scooted the left side of the bed. Regina smiled, kicked off her shoes, and climbed onto the right side of the bed. The blonde immediately snuggled up against the other woman.

"Regina?"

"Hm?"

"I really do love you, you know that right?"

Regina opened her eyes. "I really do love you too, dear." With that, Regina leaned down and planted a light kiss on the blonde's lips

The pair fell asleep, holding each other close in the hospital bed.

**NOTE: here it is! I can't decide if I like this chapter or the first date chapter more. I think I'm going to add one more chapter and then this fic is done. What did you guys think of my new fic idea? Thank you guys for sticking with me through this, I appreciate every single one of you!**


End file.
